Big Mistakes
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: What happened if Pyro accidently got Bobby's cousin pregnant. How would he deal with her or better yet how will she deal with him. Starts right after X2, PyroOC.
1. Big Mistakes

**_Big Mistakes _**

Pyro sat at the end of the bar drinking something, at this moment, he couldn't remember. He was past drunk and couldn't remember what he had been doing only a few hours ago. All he did know was that he had become happy and depressed and he wanted a drink so he came here. Pyro wouldn't say he felt guilty for leaving the x-men, but he was happy he had. Now he had more freedom than he had had in years. As Pyro slowly downed another glass of whatever a girl walked in through the bars doors and walked over to the bar. She was about his height, skinny, but not in a deathly way. She had dark blonde hair with some red streaks in it, blue eyes, and that's all he could recognize since his vision was slowly going from drinking. He decided it was about time to put the alcohol down and try and start sobering up. The girl on the other hand didn't have this idea as she order the largest cup ever.

She must have been having a bad day because she practically downed the bottle. She must have also noticed him looking, because she turned to look at him and smiled. John gave her a sexy little smirk back and waved. She shook her head and got up and walked over. John was a little surprised, by this, but all the same she was a hot girl, so what did it matter. She sat down in the barstool next to his and extended a hand, "Name's Andrea, Andy for short though." John took a second before smiling and shaking her head, "John." She smiled and asked, "So why you hear. You're too young to drink." John's eyes started clearing and he could clearly tell they were the same age so he countered back, "So are you, so what's your excuse." She laughed and said, "Touché." John laughed as she took another sip out of her glass.

"So," John asked really wanting to know.

"I'm here because life sucks. Family sucks, and most of all mutants suck," John felt rage come to him and said in an angry whisper, "What if I was one." She shrugged and said, "So what, so am I. I'm tired of being one. To much discrimination if ya tell me." John looked at her as if she was crazy and then he repeated what Magneto had told him just a few days ago, "You're a God among insects don't forget that. Mutants are the stronger race." She shook her head and said, "Yeah I know, but it's hard when your power is hard to control." John laughed and said, "So what would this so called mutation be?"

The girl took a moment to look around before she took off her glove and her hand lit up in flames. John could only watch in amazement. He had never met anyone who could create flames. He slowly extended his hand and the flames came to him dancing around. She smiled and said, "Pyro huh." _How had she guessed his name?_

"Because I can read minds too John," she said with a smile reading his thoughts.

"Is that all you can do," John asked. She shook her head and said, "I can create force fields and other than that, no more." John smiled and said, "I think you just found a pretty good friend." She smiled and said, " No, just an acquaintance." John drank some water that the bartender had given him, hoping that it would sober him up. Suddenly a good song came over the bar's loudspeakers and you could now tell, as the lights lightened up, there were people on the dance floor dancing.

John suddenly got an evil idea and said, "Mind dancing." She smiled and said, "Why the hell not. I'm drunk as hell so I won't remember." He laughed and grabbed her hand pulled her to the dance floor. '_Crowded_' by Jeannie Ortega was playing so it was easy for John to get close to her and grind against her. John had to admit this woman had guts getting close to him and saying all those things. He could also admit this chick was hot too, and he knew she was a natural in every way possible. She didn't fake like most girls did. She was here to have a good time and forget her problems like John was.

Later on after dancing they drank some more and got even more drunk. From there John didn't remember anything, which might be why he freaked out when he woke in the morning to hotel bedroom, with her wrapped up next to him.

John slowly unwrapped her from him and put her in a more comfortable position gently. John began looking for his clothes and quickly threw them on. He then wrote her a note explaining that he was sorry. He then sat it on the dresser.

As he walked to the door he took one last look at her before opening it and walking out. Vowing that he should just forget her. Unknown to him he hadn't noticed the broken condom on the floor.

* * *

**Andy's Pov. **

As Andy woke up to the sunshine seeping in through the curtain, she could immediately tell she wasn't in her own room. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. "Shit, not again," she said mumbling as she got up. She didn't panic, because this often happened to her when she got drunk, so it was no big deal. She looked over to the dresser and picked up a small note lying there. She opened it up and read out loud, "Sorry for what happened last night. I would have stayed longer, but I don't want the people I'm staying with to worry about me. Listen can we just forget what happened. I'm not ready for a relationship." She smiled; at least he had the curtsey to leave a note unlike most guys.

As she got up however her smile turned into a frown as she stepped on something rubbery. As she looked down she felt her whole world crash down around her. It was a condom, a broken condom. She felt her body temperature hit the roof as she began to panic. She wasn't on birth control and she was in the middle of her most fertile days. She was shit out of luck and she knew it. She would probably end up being pregnant and she would probably have to do what she hated.

No, she wouldn't do what her sister did. IF she did indeed get pregnant then she would have the kid, get a job, and find the guy who did this to her and kill him. Glancing back at the note she noticed his full name was on there along with his nickname. She shook her head and just hoped that she didn't end up being what she feared.

**A few weeks later**

Andy sat in the bathroom just after throwing her guts up, with her sister beside her rubbing her hand against her forehead.

"I hate to tell you Andy, but I think you might be pregnant," Andy turned and glared at her sister Marissa.

"Hey don't give me that look, you're the one who went and got knocked up by some random guy," Andy glared at her even more as she got up and regretted it. She ran to the toilet and threw up again.

"Hey girly I'm going to the store to pick you up a pregnancy test. Until then try not throwing up your stomach," Marissa said laughing.

"Wait till I feel better. You'll get yours," Andy said as she watched her sister throw on her coat and walk out the room. Pretty soon she heard the door slam and a car start up and it leave. Any closed her eyes and leaned against the tile floor. Her sister was right. This was her fault.

She should have delt with her problems in a different way than going to the bar and meeting that guy and then getting knocked up probably. Yep, she knew it; she was screwed.

Andy slowly got up and made her way over to her bad and sat down. Her breasts had just started hurting and her period was late. Andy was about to lie down when her cell phone rang. Andy leaned over and picked it up answering it.

"Hello," Andy asked.

"Hey Andy how are you doing," her cousin Bobby Drake asked.

"Fine Bobby, if you call, me throwing up constantly, breasts hurting, and my period being late," Andy said grumpily. She could tell Bobby had frozen literally because there was no word and you could here something crackling as if ice were breaking.

"You aren't pregnant are you," Bobby asked slowly and warily.

"I don't know. Marissa went out to get me a test though," Andy said with a pathetic strain in her voice.

"Want me to drive down there," Bobby asked hopefully. For once Andy wanted him to be there for her and so she said the only thing she could say, "Why the hell not." Bobby laughed and said, "Alright, I'll be there tonight." Andy smiled and said, "Alright Popsicle." Bobby laughed and said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone. Andy hung up the phone right as she heard a car pulling up. Andy took a deep breath before she got up and walked out to greet her sister to tell her Bobby was coming.

Later that night Bobby arrived and pulled Andy into a huge bear hug. She just hugged him back since she had nothing else to say. Marissa soon got into the group hug.

"You ready Andy," Bobby said looking down at his cousin with a worried face.

"Now that you're here I think I am," Andy said as she took the test from Marissa and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out and said, "Well now we have to wait." Marissa and Bobby exchanged worried glances now.

Bobby wanted to know who would be the father if she were, but he wasn't about to ask her. It was her business unfortunately.

She must have known him all to well, especially with her mind trick and said, "You could always ask me Bobby. I'm your business." Bobby smiled and said, "I know you are Andy. It is just privacy you know."

She shook her head and quickly went to search for something. As she returned she held a note to him saying, "The guy who I was last with left this." Bobby took it from her hand slowly and unwrapped it. He felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. He felt as if someone was banging against his head and he knew that as his hand tightened around the paper; he was_ mad_.

Andy noticed this and said, "What is it Bobby."

"I know this guy," Bobby said through his teeth, "This used to be my friend. Now he's our enemy. Andy if you're pregnant don't keep the baby it will only cause you trouble." Andy glared him down and said, "I'm keeping it, and I'm finding him and making him give the full entitlement to the child." Bobby glared at her and said, "Trust me Andy, you don't know what you're doing." Marissa slowly walked into the bathroom to get away from them, but as she looked at the counter, even her blood ran cold.

Marissa walked out and looked at them and they noticed her expression and they stopped yelling at each other. "Marissa what is it," Bobby asked.

"Andy…Andy your pregnant," her sister said. Andy felt her whole world around her crash. This couldn't be happening. Andy felt really lightheaded and felt her world spin around her. Before she knew it she was falling into her cousin's arms.

When Andy woke up Bobby and Marissa were huddled next to her asleep. Andy slowly got up not waking them. She took a look around the room before grabbing her stuff and throwing it into a bag. She grabbed the money she had saved form working where she was working at and then a few other things she needed. She quickly swung the backpack and bag over her shoulders and then walked out the door, grabbing the keys to her car.

As she opened up the door she took one last look at her house and whispered, "I'm sorry guys, but I have to do this." She quickly got in the car put her things down. Started it, and then pulled out of the drive and drove down the darkly lit road.

* * *

**Okay so I got bored and wrote this so there's no telling if I'll finish it so just pray to god that I will. Anyway if you read it thanks. It's nice to know some people like reading unlike my cousin.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	2. Anger, Hurt, Acceptance

_**Anger, Frustration, Acceptance **_

Andy was standing in a grocery store picking up something too eat on the road. It had been two weeks and there was still no word on John's whereabouts. She was started to get frustrated with this and thought maybe it was a good idea to just head home and forget him. The only thing that kept her from doing that was her pride. She knew her cousin and her sister would just throw it in her face as soon as she went back. She knew them all to well, which was an unfortunate thing. Every since she was a little kid they all had been really close. Bobby even called her his sister. They all thought it anyway because they were the only mutants in the family. They swore up and down sometimes that Bobby's mother had had an affair with their father because no one else on his side of the family were mutants. Ronnie had never ended up being one.

Andy and Marissa were both mutants. Marissa and Andy were both class 4 mutants, her sister being able to control the earth and see the future, plus heal. Andy had got the other end of the stick, which was the complete opposite of her sister. Bobby only had the power to freeze things, but at times they did wonder if that was it since he always kept to himself.

Yep, Andy loved that part of her family, and only that part. Her mother and her father had been complete idiots when she was younger, and when they had found out that both their daughters were mutants they had kicked them out. Marissa was ten years older than Andy and vowed to take care of her. Andy had only been 11 when this had happened so that made Marissa a full-fledged guardian who could care for her. Yep they had had life good until they found out their cousin Bobby was one too, and then they had to help him. They managed to get him into a mutant school, which was willing to accept her sister and her, but they had refused. Bobby was the same age as Andy of course, but her sister said she couldn't care for him since they were having a hard time as it was.

Andy came back to reality and out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her. She turned and glared only to find an old man, "Sorry child, my fault." She smiled and said, "That's alright." He smiled and said, "So what are you doing out here." She knew what he meant because she was out here all by herself, in the middle of nowhere, and in a random store.

"Looking for someone," she said smiling. The old man smiled and said, "Family." She shook her head and said, "Not really. Just someone I met a while back that has brought up some current problems." The old man chuckled and said, "Let me guess, a young boy. A drunken night, and now a huge problem." Andy smiled and said, "Yep you got it. Man you're good, you should be a fortune teller."

The man laughed and said, "No, that would be a very bad profession for me." Andy shook her head and said, "Yeah, that's what I thought when I took a job at Hooters a year ago." The man laughed and extended his hand, "My name is Erik Lensherr." Andy smiled and took his hand and said, "Andrea Drake."

"Well that's a nice name, let me guess, for short you call yourself Andy," the man said.

"Yeah, Andy. See I told you. You should be a fortune teller," Andy said as she grabbed her stuff and walked to the checkout line with the man who had his own grocery basket.

"So who are you looking for? I could help," Erik asked.

"A boy who goes by John Allerdyce. Ring any bells," Andy said. Indeed it did, but Erik wasn't about to tell her.

"No, not really. Why? Should it?" Erik asked with a frown.

"Yeah he's a mutant, apparently a bad one from my cousin's opinion. I'm just looking for him to kick his ass and then ask for full entitlement to my problem," Erik smiled at this realizing what was going on.

"Well now that you mention that, I think I have heard of that name. How about you stay at a hotel tonight, and I'll go find him and tell him," Erik said with a devious smile. The girl lit up at this and said, "You know where he is."

"Yeah I do. He's like a son to me," Andy looked at him curiously remembering not just a few seconds ago that he said he had no clue who he was.

"Well if you're sure. Umm I'll go by that Super 8 I passed by not to long ago and get a room there. You know where it is right," she asked. He nodded and said, "I'll just ask for your name in the front office alright." She nodded as she checked out and said, "Thanks for your help. See you around." She waved goodbye as she walked away while Erik smiled and whispered, "Indeed we will."

Later on that day Andy checked into the hotel and told the desk clerk that someone would come in later and probably ask for her room number. The woman looked at her curiously, but said nothing except that she would tell them. Andy walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door. It wasn't the best, but it was okay. She sat her stuff down and closed the door. She walked over and turned on the T.V. while kicking her shoes off.

Andy then proceeded on into the bathroom where she threw off her clothes and turned on the water and jumped in to clean and relax herself. As she let the water run over her body warming her chilled bones, she couldn't help, but let her mind travel back to thought of what she was going to do or say to him when he arrived. She was scared and there was no doubt in that. If she could she could be out of here in a minute and forget about him completely.

No, she wouldn't run from her problems like her sister had. She would face them head on. She wasn't a wimp and she wouldn't prove her sister or her cousin right. Although there was that sinking feeling that something was bound to go wrong.

After Andy was sure she was completely clean she got out and turned off the water. She wrapped the towel around herself and then went to start drying off. When she was fully dry she threw on a pair of new clothes and pulled out her hairdryer and started drying her hair. When she was done she cleaned up her mess and then went over and sat on her bed while waiting for her instant pizza pocket to get done in the microwave. When she heard the thing go off she walked on over and pulled it out. She then looked in the refrigerator where she had stuffed the food she had bought in. She pulled out a bottle of water and then went over to the table she had in her room and began to chow down while watching the news.

As she finished taking the last bite her cell went off. She looked down and frowned, it was Bobby. She wanted to pick it up so bad, but she knew there would be consequences if she did. Last time Bobby had almost found her because of his school's teacher's friends and his powers. She wasn't going to make that mistake again. Although right now she could really use his voice to calm her nerves. After the phone stopped it started again and this time she couldn't help but answer it.

"Hello," Andy said nonchalant.

"ANDY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE," Bobby yelled.

"No," Andy said casually taking a sip of her drink.

"Your going to get yourself killed," Bobby said.

"I'll be fine Bobby," Andy said. She could here Bobby growling and some girl telling him to calm down.

"Andy at least tell me where you are so I can be there when he gets there," Bobby said.

"And let you have at him leaving me nothing, no thanks," Andy said smiling. She could here Bobby mange a small chuckle, but he quickly went back to his protectiveness, "Please Andy just leave now. Forget him he's not worth it. Come back to the institution. We can help you here." Andy shook her head closed her eyes as she said, "I'm not going to be held down like that Bobby. Being there is like being in prison. No thank you." She hated to do it, but she hung up on him before he could reply. She felt really bad and it didn't help that she was starting to feel sick again.

Andy let a few tears slip before she wiped them away and sucked up her pride. As she was going to throw away her trash away she heard a knock on the door. She felt her breath catch in her throat, and her feet freeze. It was him, and now she had to face him again.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

It was louder this time and her rapid heartbeat traveled to her ears. She was scared and she wasn't ready. She had thought she had been, but now she knew she wasn't. Even though she was scared though she slowly walked over to the door and cracked it open to see whom it was. The guy had his back turned, but she knew it was him. The same smell that she had smelt when she had been next to him a long time ago. He smelled of cinnamon for some reason and for some odd reason she liked it on him. She slowly closed the door again and unlocked it. She then pulled it open all the way and he turned around with a blank face. She felt herself melt underneath his eyes.

Maybe her family was right. Maybe this was a bad idea. Was he mad? Or was he happy? What did he want her to do? She was scared shitless, but she still managed to croak out a, "Hello John." He let his all-famous smirk come to his face like that same night she had first met him.

"Hello…Andy is it," he said trying to remember her name. She smiled and nodded and said, "Yeah it's Andy." John slowly walked in without her permission and shut the door slowly and locked it. Now she feared for her life. She was stuck because he was between her and her only escape.

"My mentor came and told me about you. It was kind of hard to believe what he was saying though. Why are you here?" he asked looking at her frowning.

"You mean he didn't tell you everything," Andy said crossing her arms in a protective way. John sat down on the chair next to the door and shook his head. She frowned and sat down on the bed and covered her face. John instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Andy," he asked looking at her with an evil look. She could tell he was mad that she had come. Why? She didn't know.

"You know Bobby Drake, right," Andy asked looking at him trying to make small talk. His eyes glazed over for a second before he came back and glared and said, "Yeah, what about him."

"He's my cousin," at this she noticed John's shocked expression.

"I've told him everything, and he knows who you are, and what I'm doing right now. I'd advise you not to do anything stupid after I tell you this," John looked at her seriously and said in a grunt, "Fine." Andy took a deep breath before saying, "Your remember that night when we met in the bar." John nodded and with a smile said, "Yeah who could forget." She smiled and said, "You remember waking up in a hotel right."

"Yeah," John said.

"Did you look on the floor," she asked. He gave her a what-the-fuck look, but shook his head no, all the same.

"Well I did and do you know what I found," she said her voice darkening. He shook his head and she continued, "A broken condom." His eyes widened and he felt as if a bus had just hit him. His breathing quickened as she continued to talk.

"I was at my most fertile, and I wasn't on birth control John. I took a test a few weeks later with my sister and my cousin Bobby there. They know, and now you know. I'm pregnant John," she said weakly as a few more tears fell down her face. John felt enraged now. What had he been thinking at the time? Wait a minute, who could think when he was drinking? He knew what he was thinking when he had done it. She had been a quick fuck and no problem, until now. John stood as his fists clenched and he walked over to her and grabbed her arms roughly.

"Prove it," he said through his teeth. She looked up at him with a pair of scared eyes and pointed to her bag and said, "I kept it incase you wanted proof." He let her go and strode over to her bag and began to rummage through it. He soon found it and his heart stopped. She wasn't lying; the two pink lines were a clear answer to him that she was pregnant. He looked back at her as she only continued to look down as tears continued to fall.

"Come on," he said to her. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I'm going to take you to get another test to make sure," she got up and wiped her eyes and nodded. They walked out together to his car where surprising she found the old man sitting.

"So how did it go Pyro," the man asked.

"Can you take us to the nearest convenient store Magneto. We need to pick something up," Magneto smiled and said, "Alright." The man, that Andy had thought was named Erik, started to pull out of the parking lot and toward the store. When they reached the drug store, John got out and told her to stay as he walked in to get another test.

"Is he being stubborn my dear in believing what he has done," Magneto asked her. Andy nodded and said, "Would you blame him." Magneto chuckled and said, "No, no I wouldn't." A few minutes later he came back with a bag and told Magneto to drive them back to the motel.

When they got back in her room he immediately handed her the test and sat down on the chair. Andy went into the bathroom and did what she had done two weeks ago at her sister's. She knew it would have the same result, but if it proved she was right to John then she'd do it.

After she was done she walked out and told John, "We have to wait a few minutes." He nodded and kept glancing out of the window at Magneto who sat in the car. After a few minutes had passed he turned to her and asked, "Is it done." She nodded and he walked over and looked over her shoulder at the test and felt a shock of pain.

She was indeed pregnant, and not lying. He groaned and sat down on the chair and said, "This can't be happening. I can't be a father."

"That's the same thing I said when I first found out," she said evilly looking at him with a pissed off expression.

"What are we going to do," he asked looking at her with eyes that showed right to the soul.

"We? You mean me. Just sign those papers over there and you don't have a problem anymore," she said pointing at the papers that would say she had full control of her problem. John glared at her and said, "I'm not going to do that Andy. This child is mine just as it is yours. I want a part in its life." She walked over and got in his face and said, "My sister, my cousin Bobby, and I don't want you in its life." John got closer to her face and said, "You always do what they tell you. This is my child, and I'm not turning my back on it like my father did me." Andy screamed and walked away. John smiled at her frustration and noticed how cute she looked when she was angry.

"You could always come stay with us; Magneto, Mystique, and I. It won't be much, but it'd be better than living on the street and having to take care of the kid and yourself," John said trying to convince her. She turned around and glared at him.

"What would make you think I needed your help? I could always go to Xavier or my sister," she said.

"You won't," John said shrugging with smile. She glared and said, "How would you know."

"Because I know you're the kind of person who likes freedom. Your like me, you crave it," Andy got so pissed that she didn't notice that she had just sat fire to the wastebasket. John quickly put it out and turned to look at her and said, "Please, I don't want to have to forget my own kid." Andy looked at his face closely and slowly her face softened. He wasn't playing around. He wanted to be in its life and he wanted to help. They may not love each other, but they both loved what was to come. She lowered her head as tears poured down her face. "Fine," she said in a whisper. John smiled and got up and walked toward her and pulled her into his arms. She tried to squirm away, but soon gave into his warm touch as she began to sob all of her pain away. John rubbed his hand through her smooth hair calming her down. He slowly kissed her forehead in a sweet way hoping that maybe just a small touch will show her that she wasn't alone. About that time there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Magneto.

"I take it she's coming with us," Magneto said with a smile. John nodded and Magneto began putting her things together to give her and a John a moment to relax. All the sudden Andy's phone went off and John pulled it out of her back pocket and looked at it. It read a name that he thought he'd never have to see again. He slowly opened the phone and said, "Hello." All the sudden a person's breath caught in his throat and then a voice said darkly, "Leave her alone John."

"No, ice prick this is our problem now so leave us be," John said in an angry tone.

"She's my cousin," Bobby said.

"And she's the mother of my child," and with that John hung up and stuck the phone back into her back pocket. She had only begun to sob more after hearing what had just happened. John pulled her closer and slowly began to walk her out with Magneto who now held her stuff.

John helped her into the car and then got in himself. "What about my car," she asked looking at him.

"I'll get Mystique to get it in the morning dear," Magneto said from the front as he buckled his seat belt and pulled out of the parking lot and began to head out onto the freeway. Andy closed her eyes and leaned against John who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. John didn't know why, but he had a good feeling about this. He also couldn't understand why he liked holding her so much or being close to her, but he accepted it.

The next morning Andy awoke to a dark room in the arms of another. She sat up in bed quickly and looked around. There was a nightlight not to far off showing that they were in what looked like a metal chamber. She was sitting on a bed that held John as well. She ran her hand through her hair and breathed in a sigh of relieve as she realized what was going on. Andy stood up not waking John and she slowly opened the door and walked out into the hall way as she began walking down through it. Soo she saw a light ahead and smiled. As she walked forward she found the old man. He was wearing some sort of suit that she thought was a little funny.

He was looking down at some papers with a naked-blue-scaled woman next to him with striking red hair and yellow cat like eyes. She smiled when she looked up and spotted Andy. She nudged Magneto gently and he turned and smiled as well, "Aw you're awake my dear. I'll take it you're a morning person unlike the father to be." Andy smiled and nodded.

"Mystique here was wandering if she can check on your pregnancy. She's sort of our nurse around here," Andy nodded and said, "I wouldn't mind that." The woman smiled and walked over and said, "I'm Mystique, and by the way we have your car here now." Andy smiled and said, "Thanks."

"No problem. It's nice to get out of this place sometimes. Come on let me take you to the medical bay and check you out," she said putting her arm around Andy and guiding her down the hall to the medical bay.

* * *

**John's POV.**

John awoke to an empty bed and he immediately began panicking. He jumped up and threw on his jacket and headed out of the room and down the hall to where Magneto's office was, "Where is she." Magneto looked up and smiled and said, "Mystiques checking her and the baby to see how far along she is and if the child is healthy." John's guard lowered and he sighed and said, "Thanks."

"No problem Pyro. So how long is she going to stay with us after the child is born," Magneto asked looking down at the papers again.

"I don't know I haven't asked," John said curiously, "Why?"

"I wanted too know if she wanted to join the brotherhood that's all," John's eyes locked with his and he said, "I highly doubt it. Her brother is Bobby Drake, he's from Xavier's school." Magneto looked up at this and said, "Do you think she might cause problems."

"I don't know," John said shrugging his shoulders.

"If I was you then I would keep a close eye on her and watch what she says. Monitor her calls as well. We can't have a stupid mistake is that understood," Xavier said. John nodded and said, "It's understood."

"Good, if I was you I'd go and check on mother of your child and see if you can get a glimpse at the ultra-sound," Magneto smiled.

John smiled too and thanked him as he walked over towards the medical bay. When he got there he found Andy on the bed with her shirt off and all of jewelry in a box farther away. Mystique was just rubbing the stuff on her stomach to get her ready for the ultrasound.

"Oh good John you made it right on time to see your baby," Mystique said sternly. John glared, but at the same time felt a twinge of happiness. He walked over to Andy who looked up at him and smiled. She wasn't big yet, but you could tell she had grown a little. John took hold of one of her hands, which for some reason sent a chill down his back. Something about her made him melt and he had no clue why. Mystique began running some device over Andy's stomach and smiled when she caught a glimpse of something.

"Look there it is," Mystique said pointing to something on the screen. Andy and John both smiled as it moved around.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy," Andy asked.

"It's to early to tell," Mystique said sadly. Andy sighed and said, "Well at least we know it's healthy."

"Well we still have to make sure of that. It would be best to check and see if it has any mutations," Mystique said as she began to unhook the device and help Andy clean off. Mystique then went and got a huge needle that made John almost go weak in the knees. John absolutely hated needles and apparently so did Andy, because her hand tightened around his.

"We need to check for any mutations, which means I have to stick this it you and get a sample. Are you alright with that?" Mystique asked. Andy wanted so badly to say no, but she wasn't about to be weak in front of John and John could tell. John smiled and walked out of the room leaving Andy at her weakest, but he couldn't watch her get stuck with a needle. Hell he hated those fucking things. He heard her say a very loud OW before it went quiet. When Mystique called him back in she was empty the amniotic fluid into a container so that she could start checking it later.

"Well your pretty healthy other than that Andy," Mystique said with a smile as she washed her hands and then dried them as Andy got up slowly and jumped back to the floor. Andy threw on her shirt making John mentally wish she had kept it off.

"So that's it," Andy asked. Mystique smiled and said, "Yep, that's it. We'll do this for the next few months and keep you checked every day." Andy smiled and walked over and hugged Mystique surprising her, but she hugged back nonetheless.

"Thanks," Andy said.

"Your welcome," Mystique said, "and John be sure to watch what she eats and drinks. There is a list there that tells you everything you both need to know. Plus a couple of books you two may need." John nodded and thanked her too as the two walked out. John walked her back to his room and Andy immediately laid down and closed her eyes. John walked over to her and laid down next to her. He was facing her face when her eyes opened scaring her a little shitless, but she calmed. They just laid like that for a few moments staring at each other before John spoke, "Sorry about leaving you that night. I should have stayed and maybe we could have prevented this." Andy shook her head and said, "I don't think there was anyway we could have prevented it. I think this was meant to happen. I think it's God's way of telling me that I should stop partying." John smiled and snickered at that and said, "But I like it when you party. You look hot and sexy." Andy smiled and blushed as she said, "No I'm just drunk."

"True," John said earning a slap on the shoulder. He laughed as he looked back up at her. Their eyes connected again and he couldn't help, but feel something was there. He knew he didn't love her…yet anyway…but he did know one thing. He liked her…a lot.

John started to lean in and Andy did too. Before they knew it their lips were touching. John brought his hand up and caressed her face as he tried to deepen the kiss. Andy wouldn't have it though as she kept it soft and sweet. He could tell Andy was smirking as she kissed him, so he decided to wipe that little smirk off her face. John started trailing kisses down her neck and slowly bit it making her gasp. Before she could close her mouth he leaned up and took it as he darted his tongue into her mouth. This time she didn't object as she wiggled her tongue around his playing with him.

John absolutely loved how she tasted. It was a mixture of vanilla and cherry, and her smell was intoxicating. She smelled off sweet pea with a mix of some sort of fruit that he couldn't recognize at the moment. Her skin was so smooth as he slid his hand across her face and her hair was like silk as his other hand ran through it. Suddenly however Andy pulled away leaving John feeling cold and pissed a little that she had taken away his comfort.

"John, this time we can't," Andy said. John knew that and he pulled her to him and said, "I know. I just wanted to see how you were without being drunk." Andy smiled and said, "So."

"So…you're amazing," John said with a smile leaned over and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Andy's POV.**

She had to admit he was handsome and sweet sometimes and others he seemed like he had a protective and jealous side, like he had shown toward Bobby on the phone. Could he be a good father? Better yet could he be the one she had been waiting for? Was he Mr. Right or not? Those were her real questions, but they were swept away as she leaned into him and closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay I hoped you liked the new Chapter because I tried my best at it. The next chapter might skip ahead a few months so be warned when the next chapter comes out, Anyway my butt is heading on to bed so thanks for reading the story, and a have a goodnight or a good day. **

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	3. Family Ties

_**Family Ties **_

It had been 5 months into Andy's pregnancy and she had grown. She was tired all the time, her back hurt, and she often got headaches. Her nausea had gone away quickly, _thank god_. She often had weird cravings that John would quickly quench, by running to the kitchen and getting them.

She also found that John was actually a nice person when he wanted to be, or maybe it was the fact that he had a moody-pregnant-fire controlling-mutant on his hands. Well whatever it was it sure helped her a lot. John even got Magneto to let him get a job outside of brotherhood so he could start getting some money coming in to help.

Magneto had been a big help too. He had sat down with her once and day and helped her go over pregnancy books, and anything else that would prepare her for her upcoming child. He often let her even play with her mutation, unlike John who thought she'd get hurt. Magneto was like the farther she never had and all the stories he told of his past kept her on her seat.

Mystique was like the mother she never had, and friend. They constantly stuck together when the men were too busy doing something. Mystique even taught her a few martial arts moves without having her do them. Mystique and her were good friends and often troubled the boys when they would laugh and giggle behind their backs about stupid stuff. She had even found common ground with Mystique. They both hated men, a lot. Mystique had also came from the same background as Andy, which helped them understand each other more. One time Mystique even told her one of her deepest and darkest secrets that unnerved Andy at times. She told her that she had two kids out there somewhere. Mystique wasn't a crying person, but when she had told her that she had almost went into tears and Andy quickly comforted her.

Yep life was good here and she was treated very well, but you know what they say. Things never stay the same and they are bound to get worse at some point.

Andy was sitting in her and John's room reading when John walked in with a smirk on his face. Andy looked up curiously and said, "Now what's going on. Pyro rarely smiles." John smiled and said, "Today it's just John. Come on, get dressed." Andy looked at him curiously, but all the same she got dressed and they walked up to the garage where they got in Andy's car that she had let John borrow to get to work everyday.

"Where are we going," Andy asked.

"You'll see," John said with a smile as he pulled out of the garage and started heading down the dirt road through the woods.

"You want to listen to some music," John asked looking over at her.

"Wouldn't mind it," Andy said a little grumpily as her stomach starting churning a bit because of the baby. John turned on the radio and began to sift through the channels and soon landed on one song called, "Headstrong," by Trapt. Andy smiled; she had always loved this song.

"Now whose the mind reader," Andy said looking toward him a smile.

"I might have looked through your stuff in your car when I was having lunch one day," John said smiling. Andy shook her head and said, "Your evil you know that." John looked at her and said, "Baby I wouldn't be in the brotherhood if I wasn't." Andy shook her head as they finally hit the road and pulled off on to it. They drove for a few miles before they hit the highway and then they pulled off onto it.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now," Andy asked.

"No, I told you it's a surprise," John said laughing as Andy smacked him.

"You're a smartass you know that," Andy said.

"I enjoy being one," John said snickering. Andy laughed as she rolled her eyes. The car fell quiet as in drove on finally hitting a few towns. Andy soon realized where the car was heading. It was heading in closer to the city, until John suddenly took an unusual turn.

"Where are we going," Andy asked again.

"Ask that one more time and I'll turn this car around," John said doing a mother impression. Andy laughed as she looked out the window and then it hit her as they drove up and into a building.

John found a spot in the garage and parked. Andy looked at him closely, but he just shrugged at her and smiled. John quickly turned off the car and got out and walked to her side and helped her out.

"Why are we here," she asked noticing the sign said _'Aquarium'_.

"Because I was talking to one of my coworkers and he said that when his wife was pregnant that he took her here and it instantly calmed her nerves. Lately you've been a little up the wall so I thought this might help," Andy blushed. He was actually doing something really creative and nice for her. Andy leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as they got in the elevator. John smiled and kissed her back. As the elevator ascended Andy couldn't help, but feel somewhat nauseous due to the sudden movements. John smiled and held her close comforting her.

When they reached the top Andy couldn't help but let her mouth form into an 'O' form. The place was amazing and they hadn't even reached the big tanks yet. There was already a guide there waiting on a few people and when she saw them she quickly ushered them in and took a head count.

"I think we have enough now. So let's start our tour," she said with one of those happy tones that you pretty much knew was fake. Andy couldn't help, but be amazed out how huge the place was. She had never been to an Aquarium this big. Well she had been to one, but it hadn't been very big.

"Did I mention how much I like you," Andy whispered to John.

"Yep, all the time," John said latching onto her hand and squeezing it as they came upon a huge tank with millions of different colored fish in it.

"Here we have schools of fish with a wide range of clown fish…." And that's where the sound stopped as Andy noticed someone far off that she hadn't seen in a long time. It was Xavier's class along with Bobby helping the teacher with the kids. She felt her body tense up and her hand tighten around John who didn't seem to notice the change.

Andy watched as a girl walked up to her cousin helping him with the children and when the kids weren't looking she gave him a quick peck on the lips, but did not stay long. She must have been Rogue, because Bobby talked about her all the time. She was the one who was basically untouchable because of her mutation. Bobby and even voiced a few times how it did annoy him, but he made it through.

"Hey, come on," John whispered sweetly as he nudged her. Andy looked over at him and smiled nervously. He seemed to notice this and asked, "What's wrong babe."

"Nothing, it's just that I think the baby kicked," she said coming up with an excuse.

"Really," he said a little excited.

"Yeah," she said and he smiled as he led her down the hallway with the guide. As they passed the group of Xavier's children John still didn't realize them. Andy looked at her cousin longingly; no wishing that he would turn around and see her. She missed talking to him and she missed hugging him. John never let her talk to that part of the world anymore. He had taken away her cell phone and told her to forget them. She had joined the brotherhood and there was no going back. She felt bad for doing it, and she felt even worse for leaving them.

Just as they were about to pass them completely, Bobby looked up and in her direction. His eyes widen as if not believing it for a second. Xavier and Rogue looked up too noticing Bobby's state. Xavier looked straight through her and she could feel it. He was trying to read her. She held her head and turned away trying to push him out. John noticed Andy's state and turned and that's when Bobby must have realized that she wasn't just a dream.

"ANDY," Bobby yelled running toward her. John looked up and glared. John in no way possible wanted to deal with him at the moment. Andy managed to set the mind blocks back up, but not before he saw a glimpse into her daily life. He saw what she had become and he felt pity, and she knew it.

"ANDY," Bobby said weaving through the crowds.

"Come on," John said pulling Andy's hand to him as they began to weave through the crowds.

"ANDY," the girl said starting to call her name as if she hadn't heard. Andy closed her eyes and bit down on her lip while she was trying forget them, but she couldn't. She turned back and looked at her cousin as he sifted through the people and not realizing what she was doing she let go of John's hand. He got lost into the crowd. Andy turned back and looked at her cousin as he closed in on her.

"Andy," he said as he reached her and took her into his arms. Andy didn't hug him back she just glared at him. She wasn't like him anymore. She was on the opposite side and it was about time she realized that. She pushed him away and looked at him with blood cold eyes.

"Andy what happened to you," Bobby said as his girlfriend and one of the professors reached her.

"Change happened to me Bobby," Andy said in a dark voice that everyone noticed.

"Andy, why don't you come back with us," Xavier offered. Andy snickered almost the same way John did as she said, "Come back with you? You're kidding me. I'm not like you anymore _cus_," she said putting emphasize on that last part. "I'll be damned before I fight for these insect's life," she said waving her hand around at the people. John had just found her and walked up behind Andy while wrapping his arms around her neck. She knew John was smirking at Bobby, because Bobby was glaring.

"So you saying you're one of them now," Bobby said through his teeth.

"Do you think after all this time of me not answering your calls that I wouldn't be," Andy noticed that Bobby's hand had became complete ice. She didn't want to hurt him, but this was the only way that she wouldn't get him killed. It was better to break his spirit now than later.

"Fine, stay with this scum then. You're the one that's having his spawn," Bobby said looking in disgust as he walked away grabbing the girl's gloved hand and pulling her along with him.

"I'm really disappointed in you Andy. You used to be a good girl and you too John," Xavier said shaking his head along with Logon.

"Things change old man," John said kissing Andy's cheek.

"We've changed," Andy said staring him down. Xavier shook his head and then turned his wheelchair around and rolled it away. Logon glared them down before he walked off too. John snickered in Andy's ear and said, "I didn't know you had it in you Babe. I didn't even know you were on our side."

Andy didn't know she did either, but she did know one thing. She might be with them, but she would never be on his side. She put that fake mask on turned toward him and said, "Like I told them, staying with you all this time, makes you realize things." John smiled and kissed her lips. It felt like poison as she swallowed her words. She was on everyone's side, not just one. She felt guilty and she knew this would comeback on her later.

As John pulled away she looked into his eyes and saw admiration. She would never let him know that she loved him. She would never let him know why she stayed with him. It would only add fuel to his fire and she didn't need to make it bigger than it already was.

"Come on, it's time to get out of here. I'm starting to feel too crowed," John said as he gently grabbed her hand again and began leading her through the crowd to the exit. Andy took one last look back at her cousin who lifted his head to watch her leave. He must of saw that glimmer of guilt because his face softened. She shouldn't have shown him that, but she felt that he should know. He should know that she could never hate him. John might be who she was in love with, but Bobby meant more to her. Bobby was her blood cousin and the one who had been with her for years. Family came before anything else, even John.

Andy reached out to Xavier and instantly received him.

"_I hear you Andy_," Xavier said through her mind

"_I want stay with them for long Xavier. I'm only doing this for the child's sake and his father's sake. Let Bobby know I still care for him_," Andy said.

"_I will Andy. Always know you'll have a place at my school, you, your child, and John_," Xavier said.

"_Thank you. I'll be back there as soon as I can_," Andy said and then finished, "_I'm on everyone's side. Not just theirs_."

"_I know_," Xavier said and that's where Andy broke their connection as John dragged her into the elevator.

"If I had known they were going to be here I would have never brought you," John said thinking that might comfort her.

"No, it's alright John. I think it was a good thing to see them. I think they know now which side I'm on," Andy said as she pushed the button for the garage floor. John smiled and pulled her closer and kissed her again. Andy this time fell back into her own little world and kissed him back. She loved how his lips felt on hers and the way his touch was warm and comforting. She didn't know how any woman would not want him. That might be her downfall someday though. Her feelings were too strong toward him and she never let her emotions ever take control of her. She was setting herself up again for hurt like she had with her parents. She couldn't let it happen again, but yet as she felt him pull her closer; she knew she couldn't block it. She was falling for him and it was slowly killing the girl that used to be.

* * *

**3 months later**

Andy was sitting on a hospital bed yelling at John while pulling him closer by the grip she had on his shirt, "YOU ASSHOLE. YOU DID THIS TO ME."

"You let me," John said with a smirk.

"Boy if I was you I'd wipe that smirk off your face before she kills you," the nurse said as she walked into the room. John laughed and said, "I'd like to see her try." Andy glared at John as another contraction seized her.

"Come on, it's going to be alright," John said smiling as he rubbed her back. Mystique stood on the other side helping to cool her down with a wet rag. Mystique was currently in an old woman human form. She was posing as her mother at the moment so that she could be here. They didn't allow mutants in this hospital, so she hoped her baby didn't come out looking like one or they'd be screwed.

The nurse looked under her gown and smiled, "Your 10 centimeters exact. It's time for you to start pushing dear."

"Thank god," John said sighing.

"Oh don't worry son she'll be even meaner here in a second," the doctor said as he put on gloves as he walked into the room. They had gotten a room that was like a normal bedroom. She forgot what it had been called, but if felt more homely than an actually hospital room.

"Alright, darling now's the pushing time," the doctor said as he stood below looking. Andy began pushing the best she could, but the pain was unbearable and she even came close to giving up at one point, but she felt John's hand in hers and it kept her going. Tears poured down her face along with the sweat.

"Come on Andy you can do it honey," Mystique said holding her other hand. With one last push Andy heard a loud squeal and then something emerge in the doctors hands. They quickly began to clean the baby while Andy took a deep sigh of a relief when the last contraction stopped.

"You did good Andy," the doctor said turning to look at her with the baby in his arms wrapped in a blue blanket. _Wait a minute BLUE?_

"Here's your healthy baby boy," the doctor said handing John the baby first. John just looked at him and instantly felt that connection. John's face formed into a smile as he said, "I'm your daddy." Mystique, Andy, and everyone else in the room noticed his eyes glisten, but no tear fell.

John slowly handed her the baby boy and she smiled as she saw him. He was so perfect and so tiny. "Hi honey, I'm your mommy. Hi Jonathan," Andy said as John broke out into an even huger smile.

"Jonathan huh. Giving him my full name," Andy looked up at him and smiled as she said, "Jonathan Bobby Allerdyce." John froze at this and looked at her.

"Why his name," John asked a little darkly.

"He's his uncle and you're his father. Family ties," Andy said looking him directly in the eyes. John nodded accepting her decision.

"Here you go Jonathan. Here's Auntie Raven," Andy said handing her to Mystique who was a little surprised. Holding the baby brought back so memories to her and she could help, but let tears fall. "Hey honey. Hey sweetie." John and Andy looked at Mystique who held the baby with a smile. Andy knew how much it meant to her to hold Jonathan and that's why she had let her.

After getting cleaned up some and little while later the door opened and Magneto walked in with a smile on his face. He was wearing a suit and holding a vase of flowers.

"They told me the child had been born," Magneto said walking over to Mystique who held the baby.

"Aren't you a sweet one," Magneto said and then looked over to John and asked, "What's his name?"

"Jonathan Bobby Allerdyce," John said with a smile.

"Well that's a cute name. How about we just call you Johnny then," Magneto said shaking his hand with his finger.

"I think that would fit him," Andy said looking up to John who looked down at her and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. All the sudden the doctor walked back in and said, "Well we need to take Johnny here to get him all checked out completely. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all," Andy said handing him to the doctor who handed him to the nurse.

"Will you be breast feeding him or…" Andy didn't give him time to finish as she said, "Breast feeding. I heard a urban legend that it makes them smarter."

"And makes the mother skinner," John said remembering the rest of the legend. Andy looked up at him and hit him. Suddenly she felt really tired as she yawned.

"I thought you might be tired dear. Maybe it's best if you all leave and give her some rest. Trust me she needs it. Anna help change her bed please so that she could sleep on something more comfortable," the doctor said as they all walked out of the room.

* * *

**John's POV.**

John felt like he was on cloud 9 right now as he walked through the halls. He felt so happy and Magneto noticed it, "He was truly an amazing child John. You should be very proud; you're the one that made him." John smiled and looked up at him and said, "I am."

"Come boy, I think both you and I should have a smoke," Magneto said pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Haven't had one of these in a while, but I think this is a big enough event to," Magneto said as they walked out to the garden that was a place for the nurses to sit out and eat or just take a smoking break. Mystique soon joined them after dropping by the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee.

* * *

**Andy's POV.**

Back in the hospital room though Andy had just fallen asleep when her mind let all her barriers fall. She could feel someone reaching out to her and she reached back the best she could.

"_Andy are you there_," Xavier asked.

"_Yes_," She said.

"_What has happened_," Xavier asked since he had felt a new presence in the world.

"_I gave birth to a healthy baby boy_," she could feel a happy aura in her mind and Xavier say, "_I'm so happy for you. I will tell Bobby. What is his name_?"

"_Jonathan Bobby Allerdyce_," she said and then quickly asked something, "_Xavier is he…is he a mutant_." Xavier was quiet for a few moments before he answered.

"_Yes he is, but what he is I do not know_," Xavier said.

"_Thank you_," Andy said as she slipped from the connection and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Xavier's POV.**

Xavier opened his eyes to his office and found Bobby there. "So is she okay," Bobby asked since Xavier had called him in when he had felt something happening to Andy earlier.

"Yes she and the baby are fine," Bobby's face lightened and said, "What do you mean her and the baby."

"She has given birth to a healthy baby boy," Bobby smiled as his eyes looked down. He couldn't believe she did it. He never thought she would make it all the way.

"And Bobby," Bobby looked up at him with a smile still on his face.

"She named him Jonathan Bobby Allerdyce," Xavier said with a happy glint in his eyes. Bobby laughed at the irony in the name. John would probably be thinking the same thing right now. His name put together with is ex-friend's was kind of ironic.

"Is she going to be alright," Bobby asked again.

"Yes she's good and healthy herself," Xavier said and then added, "You should call your older cousin and let her know." Bobby nodded and got up and headed on out. Xavier looked down at his papers and couldn't help but smile. Through a world with hate in everyone's veins, you could always found love in many ways. He hoped great things would come from this child, but nothing bad to happen though.

* * *

**Alright this is all I'm writing so I hoped you liked it a lot. It's not my best, but it's something right? Anyway; goodnight or good morning.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW  
**__**  
NO FLAMES**_


	4. War Upon the Arisen

_**War Upon the Arisen **_

**1 year later**

Andy was outside with Johnny letting him wander around and get some fresh air. It had been a year since he had been born and he was already walking and somewhat talking. He was very, very smart for his age, which she found Xavier letting her know often whenever they had telepathic contact. Johnny hadn't really had any signs shown that he was a mutant just yet, but she already knew he was. She knew that just this coincidence that he was very smart showed what he was. She had a clue that he might be like her, telepathic, but at this point you really couldn't tell.

Andy herself had changed as well. He powers had grown, but still found that she could only create fire, not control it. That's where John came in. He always had to help get rid of the fire when she started it. Andy had changed physical mostly though.

After Johnny was born she often found herself working out since Magneto often watched over him as well as Mystique. She had gotten a bit skinner, but yet more muscular build, but still as hard as she tried, she could not rid herself of the stretch marks from her pregnancy. She had switched her hair color to a deep red with orange and blond streaks through it making it look like fire. She had even gotten it cut short almost like Jean's, her cousin's teacher, before she died. Her skin had become a lot paler since they constantly stayed underground. If someone didn't know better they could have mistaken her for Jean from the side and behind. The thing that made her different was she wasn't an X-men and she wore a little less preppy clothes than her. Plus she was younger and her face structure was a little rounder than hers who had a narrow face and she was way younger.

Yes, they had all changed, even John who had grown more muscles and blonder hair. He even styled his hair so that it stuck up. His mood had changed to as of lately. He often came home a lot more angry and upset and when they would lay in bed together she would often find him being very possessive. He would pull her closer and hug her constantly. She even found him doing this often wherever they went together. He especially did it in the store when they were around men. She knew it was jealousy, but she didn't know why. They had never really declared themselves as a couple. They were just the parents of Johnny. She did love him though, but she would never let it be known. He would just use it against her whenever they got into their usual fights.

Yes things had changed and she had a fear they were going to get even worse. Her sister often warned her whenever she would talk to her telepathically. She would tell her about her visions and what they looked like. From what Marissa said, Andy and every mutant had something to fear.

As Andy was getting ready to bring Johnny back in she saw a figure off in the distance walking toward them. His posture was a bit awful as he walked and he seemed to have an angry movement as he walked. His head was bent clearly showing his bright blonde hair. She instantly recognized him as John. He looked pissed; he looked very pissed.

"John what is it," Andy asked as she picked Johnny up in her arms and took a few steps toward him.

"Come on in. You'll hear it for yourself, from Magneto," John said angrily.

Andy had known for a while that they had been keeping something from her. Mystique, Magneto, and John had been acting weird around her often and always changed subject when she walked in. Mystique had also run off about a week ago and as of lately they hadn't heard anything from her. Magneto had been worse though, because whenever she confronted him about it, he would tell her that she was just being rational. She hated it when he said that, but at times she sort of believed him.

Andy quickly walked inside carrying Johnny. John made sure they got down alright before he walked over to Magneto and said, "They've just announced it." Andy raised an eyebrow and looked at him quizzically. What had just happened? Was there something going on that John really hadn't told her?

"Thank you," Magneto said with a calm face.

"Announced what? What is going on," Andy asked a little frantically. Now a little worried as she tried to read both their minds, but found they had mind blocks. She knew something was up if Magneto had one of those up, and even worse if John did.

"My dear we are about to enter a world where Johnny might not be safe," Magneto said looking at her with a sadden expression.

"What, what is going on," Andy asked holding Johnny closer.

"They've developed a cure," John said through his teeth with his fists clenched.

"For what," Andy asked even though she knew damn well what they were talking about. All those visions that Marissa had been talking about were slowly starting to come true, and if they were then that meant other things were bound to come. Andy felt only worry now as her grip on Johnny tightened even more.

"For us. They're calling us a disease. Before long they might even force this thing upon us," Magneto said standing up.

"What are we going to do then," Andy asked calmly.

"We, excluding you, are going to gather an army and fight them," Magneto said. Andy glared him down and said, "I will not be left out of this Magneto. I want to fight."

"Fuega think logical," Magneto said using her mutant name. Fuega was Spanish for fire in female form. John had heard it on T.V. and decided to look it up and when he found it he gave it to her as her codename. She was quite fond of it. It fit her and John perfectly. She was fire, a.k.a Fuega, and he was Pyro, which is a person who loves to play with fire.

"I am thinking logical damn it. I want to fight," Andy shot back as she fought to try and make them realize she was going to fight.

"ANDY we have a child," John said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Exactly John. WE have a child," Andy said a little cruelly.

"I know which is why I'm fighting and you're not. You're going to stay here," John said looking her dead in the eye.

"And what…wait?" Andy shook her head and then looked at him angrily, "I'm a mutant too John, and this is my fight. I'm not going to let you go in there without me."

"Then who will take care of Johnny if something happens to us," John said as Magneto left the room to leave them to work it out.

"Bobby, and Magneto are the legal guardians," Andy said as she tried to come up with a way out so that she could fight.

"If you haven't forgotten, Bobby is an X-man and Magneto might not come back either," John said crossing his arms.

"I could take him to Xavier for the time being," Andy said. John turned around and covered his face as he laughed.

"Andy for Christ sake. Xavier won't give a damn. He knows you're his enemy," John said as he turned back around and stared her down.

"Actually, I've been talking to him," Andy said and that's when she realized her mistake. She saw John coming at her and she quickly put Johnny down screaming in his head to run. In one whole step, John grabbed Andy by the throat and threw her against the wall. Andy immediately started gasping for air as he tightened his fist around her neck.

"You could have jeopardized everything by doing that," John said through his teeth.

"John put me down. You're hurting me," Andy said as she clawed at his hand, trying to free herself.

"He could have found us and Magneto would have been in jail," John yelled again. Andy had no choice, but to light her whole body a flame. John jumped back fearing that he might get burned. Andy quickly extinguished herself and fell to the floor gasping for air. John, realizing what he had just down, ran to her, but Andy swatted his hands away.

"Look what you have become John," Andy said glaring him down as she got up holding her neck which she just knew would have a bruise in about an hour

"You are no man in my eyes. You are a COWARD," Andy yelled. Andy looked in the corner and found Johnny huddled in a corner cowering away from them.

"Your scaring Johnny," Andy said looking him dead in the eye.

"So are you. I'm not the only one who has changed," John said looking at her.

"I'm fighting and that's final John. After that, I'm gone," Andy, said looking him dead in the eye. It broke her heart to say that to him. She loved him, but lately he had become crueler and she thought that might be because of Magneto. Magneto had made her the same way.

"Where to," John said through teeth.

"Where ever I want. Until then I'm taking Johnny to Xavier," Andy said as she turned on her heels and walked over to Johnny. Before she could get there however she felt something hot coming toward her and when she turned she instantly put up an energy shield to block John's flames.

"Real smart _Pyro_. Burn your own kid," Andy said as she stood her ground with the coldest look on her face. John glared at her right back and this time as she went to pick him up nothing happened. She quickly walked down the hall to their room where she began to pack his things.

* * *

**John's POV.**

John couldn't help but feel angry with her. Lately they had begun growing apart and he had noticed it. He loved her so much, but he promised he would never admit it to her. He wanted to so bad, but he was afraid to get hurt. He was afraid this. That she would leave him. He knew it was mostly his fault that she'd be leaving. He had been smothering her lately and his jealousy had started to get the best of him.

He couldn't take it anymore with her going on about Xavier and the others. Magneto was their leader now, not Xavier. Yet she wanted to go to him and give him their kid. He couldn't understand. What made her so sure that they'd give Johnny back after seeing her fight against them? John couldn't let this happen, but as he walked to their room and found her packing, he let her. She had to learn one way or another and if this did it then he'd let her do it.

"I'm sorry," John said as Andy stopped in mid-pack. Andy looked up at him and he instantly noticed the tears. Johnny was sitting in the crib playing with some toy not really paying attention.

"You don't mean that," Andy said as she straightened her posture.

"I do. I know I haven't really been a good person lately, but there is a reason behind it," John said crossing his arms and leaning on the doorframe.

"What then. What is your problem John that would make you do things like you just did to me out there," Andy said. John hung his head, as he fought with himself inside to tell her the truth.

"That's what I thought, a coward," Andy said shaking her head in disgust. John looked up and in one short step he took her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her so passionately that Andy couldn't help, but kiss back. The last time he had done that was when they had first brought Johnny back.

Andy couldn't help, but melt into his arms and she cursed herself for doing it. Slowly John pulled away and rested his forehead against her with closed eyes taking a deep breath before he plunged.

"I love you," Andy felt her whole body freeze and her mind began to spin. Had he just said those words that she had never before heard him say? Those words that not even she could say. She knew John was a tough guy and he rarely showed his true emotions so this was a big step for him, but the thing was he usually did things to get what he wanted. So was this a trick or the real thing. Andy felt her eyes tearing up as the confusion began to form. Soon sobs broke through her and John pulled her closer to him.

"You don't mean it," Andy said through sobs. John stroked his hand through her hair and whispered, "I do Andy. I love you. I want to be with you, because I do love you. I hate the way other guys look at you and how you don't even notice it and I do. I hate the way you know how to drive me insane and any other man. I hate the way you make me feel, and yet I love you Andy You put me through so much pain, because I know you're not truly mine and it kills me. I love you Andy, and all I want is you." Andy lifted her head and looked at him straight in the eyes. John took his free hand wiped away the tears on her face.

"I love you Andy," John repeated before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips sweetly.

"I need you Andy. I need you and Johnny. That's why I want to make sure you both stay safe," John said after he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers again.

"You can't keep me caged forever John. I want to fight. I want to show these assholes who's the superior and that we aren't a disease. John I need to fight," Andy said looking up into his eyes. John couldn't help but give into her. Her eyes always showed how she felt and he knew he couldn't hold her back. John sighed as he pulled her closer and just hugged her.

"Are you sure we can leave Johnny with them," Andy smiled and pulled away and said, "I know Xavier. He'd take care of him." John sighed and shook his head as he said, "I'm not to keen on Johnny meeting his other family."

"Trust me, it could be worse," John laughed and said, "Yeah it could." John looked down at Andy and said, "Will you come back?"

"John you know me. You can't get rid of me that easily," John laughed and said, "Who could forget." Andy smacked him playfully as John pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Come on I'll help. Might as well go with you," John said as he walked over and started to pack Johnny's stuff.

Within in an hour they were all packed and on the road heading toward Westchester. In a few more hours they had arrived. John pulled up to Xavier's and he could feel a chill go down his spine. He was not ready to see anybody and Andy could clearly tell.

"If you want you can stay here. I'll meet you outside the gate when I'm done," Andy said as her hand tightened on his. John smiled as he said, "Yeah I think it's for the best. They don't exactly like me." Andy nodded and then got out and closed the door. She walked to the backseat and then pulled Johnny out of the car along with his stuff. One good thing about working out was the fact that she had strength now. A lot of it she might add. Andy must have looked odd at that moment carrying a child in her arms with tight leather pants on and a tank top with the brotherhood symbol on it. Her leather jacket covered it up though so maybe it wouldn't look as weird. It might also look weird too since she was wearing high heeled boots.

As Andy walked up to the door and walked in she was immediately met with stares from everyone. She smiled though as she noticed a flash running in the corner of her eye toward her. She put Johnny down and was immediately met with a hug from her cousin Bobby.

"Oh my god Andy. Are you alright, what's happened," Bobby said hugging her as she noticed glares from girls all around her who didn't know who she was. Andy hugged him back.

"I'm fine Bobby," Andy said just a bit to emotionless. Bobby pulled away and looked at her as if he was about to say something until he noticed something tugging at his legs. He looked down and smiled when he saw a one-year-old baby with a pacifier in his mouth. Bobby had to admit, for being a child of John's, the kid was cute. Bobby squatted down and smiled.

"Hi there, you must be my nephew that I hear about so often. Hey there J.B. I'm your Uncle Bobby," Andy had an eyebrow raised at such a nickname, but hey it was Bobby. He wasn't ready to admit it was John's kid and she could understand why from hearing their story from John.

"Andy," she heard someone say and she turned and found Storm glaring at her.

"Storm," Andy said nodding in her direction.

"Why are you here," Storm said getting right to the point.

"Figures you'd say something like that. I'm leaving Johnny here with you. Where I'm going he can't come. I'd rather him be safe here with people I know won't try and kill him. John and I have our business we have to do for Magneto," at this the whole mansion went quiet.

"Why," Bobby said standing up glaring at her.

"Because Bobby. Unlike you I don't want to end up like the Jews did over in Germany. I don't want to end up like Magneto did, and I sure as hell don't want Johnny to," Andy said.

"It's not going to be like that," Bobby said.

"Yes it will. Trust me Bobby. A war is coming. What side are you on? Theirs," she said pointing at the T.V. nearby where mutant protesters where at, "Or ours." Bobby shook his head. Bobby looked down at her throat and his eyes widen, but he kept calm as he walked toward her and bent her neck so he could get a clearer view of it.

"Did John do this to you," Bobby asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes we had an argument. We have those often when it concerns you or Xavier," Andy said looking down shamefully as her secret had just been revealed.

"You stick up for us," a girl in the corner said.

"Why not? You're a mutant are you not? As long as you're a mutant I don't really care. I'd give my life for my kind," Andy said.

"So this is why you're doing this," Bobby said, "For us." Andy looked down and nodded.

"Andy you don't have to do this. Xavier can handle it, please just come back before John hurts you even more," Andy felt tears prick her eyes, but she stayed calm.

"I can't Bobby. I love him," Andy said almost choking. Bobby shook his head and now even his girlfriend joined in.

"Please Andy. Bobby wants you to be safe we all want you to be safe," Bobby's girlfriend said as she laid a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I can't," Andy said as she noticed someone come rolling down the hall with a big blue furry man.

"Please Andy reconsider," Xavier said as he wheeled into the room. Andy shook her head and said, "I can't. I've chosen my side. Now it's time you did. Please just take care of Johnny. I'll be back for him and I'll expect to get him." She then turned opened the door and walked out before she let herself break down. She didn't get far though before she heard a name that sent shivers down her spine.

"Jean," a name she knew no longer existed was spoken toward her. She turned and found the man they called Logon.

"Sorry Logon. I'm Andy not Jean," Andy said scaring the crap out of him. Andy then began to head down the gravel road toward the gate where she found John waiting for her. She took one last look at the mansion and found Bobby watching her. She stared at him for a moment and she saw it in his face clearly. He was worried for her and she didn't blame him. She was worried herself. She was plunging into the unknown without knowing what could be the outcome. For all she knew she might not return.

She quickly turned and walked to her car. She opened the passenger door and slid in next to John.

"So how'd it go," John asked looking at her with anxiousness in his voice.

"Fine," Andy said a little harsh. John leaned over and took her hand in his and kissed her as if trying to say that everything was going to be okay.

"Come on we have work to do," Andy said looking at him trying to smile, but failing miserable. John nodded and it was then when they forgot their names and became what they had been craving to become for so long. Fuega and Pyro.

Later on when they made in back to Magneto's layer they found him waiting with bad news.

"Mystique's been captured by the government," Magneto said. Andy cursed and about lost control of her powers. It was then that Magneto noticed something different about her.

"Andy why are you still here? Where is Johnny," Magneto asked looking around.

"I'm here to fight, and he's in a safe place where no one will hurt him," Andy said calmly as she lost all emotion in her voice.

"Good. Now that we don't have Mystique, your help is worth more than ever," Magneto said and Andy smiled, but then let it slip away at remember the cost that had been paid for him to say that. She knew that they had to get her back and it would be her main goal to get her back.

"You two need to pack. We're making a trip to a mutant rally a few hours away in the morning," Magneto said as he turned and walked away leaving John and Andy to get their stuff. Andy and John walked to their room hand in hand. As they entered, Andy couldn't help, but feel the emptiness that surrounded her now that Johnny was gone. As she let a few stray tears fall she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine and we'll be fine. You'll see him again. I'll make sure of it even if it means my own life," John said making Andy cry silently even more.

"It's not just that John," Andy said. John slowly turned her around and looked into her eyes and instantly knew it wasn't what was wrong.

"Then what is it," John asked as he wiped her tears away.

"You. I don't want to lose you either John," Andy said actually hugging him back as she wrapped her arms around him leaving no space between them. John just held her as she held him. There were no tears, no words, nothing, but just being close to each other.

"John?"

"Hm," John pulled away a bit to look at her.

"If I told you something. Promise me that you'll never take it for granted or use it against me," Andy asked as she brought her hands up to his face and ran her hands through his hair that sprang back to life as soon as her hand left it.

"I promise," John said placing his hand on her cheek. Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling and looking him straight in the eyes.

"John…I love you too. This whole time I've known you I've loved you. I've just been afraid to tell you. Afraid you wouldn't feel the same," Andy said looking down, but only to have him cup her face and bring her back up to eye level with his. John slowly leaned down and Andy leaned up as she closed her eyes. When their lips touched it was not lust, or pure passion. It was love.

The kiss at first was pure and sweet as they just kissed, but soon it got a little rougher as John pushed against her and his tongue began to trace her lips seeking entrance. Andy immediately granted him access and could literally taste him. The cinnamon taste even seemed to linger in his mouth as well in what he smelled like. She couldn't help, but crave more as her tongue drove deeper into him as well.

John found Andy intoxicating as she tasted like strawberries and he couldn't help, but want more of her. Soon their sweet kiss became one of passion as they both began to push into each other for more.

Andy found John running his hands all around her and soon they traveled up and under her shirt making her shiver as his bare skin touched hers. He quickly pulled out and went up and pulled her jacket off as he kept in beat with her lips. Andy even started to unzip his jacket and slowly pull it off as John left her mouth and began to trail kisses down along her neck earning a moan from her and she could feel him smirk against her neck. John began to usher them towards the bed as his hands went back up under her shirt and pulled it up and over her head leaving her with only a bra covering her top.

As Andy felt the back of her knees hit the bed she lost balance and fell with John following her. Surprisingly they kept up their beat and didn't even begin to stop. John kicked off his shoes and Andy managed to do the same to her boots and socks.

Andy's hands traveled under John's shirt and as her hands hit his abs she felt him shiver under her touch. John slowly began to trail kisses down her jaw line, to her neck and further down to her stomach. He stopped when he hit her pants and slowly leaned up and began to undo her belt and then her pants and pull them off. Once they were off he pulled off his own t-shirt and threw it to the already made pile on the floor. He went back up to her lips and began to taste her mouth again of its sweet strawberry taste. John managed to slip his hands under her though to undo her bra. As soon as he took it off and threw it to the side he couldn't help but sit back and admire her for a second.

She was beautiful in his eyes, and she was all his. The mother of his child, was finally becoming what he had always wanted; his true-blue girlfriend, and soon, as he thought about it, she might even become more. As John leaned back down and began to kiss her he soon found himself becoming aroused. So aroused that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for to long.

* * *

**-------NC-17--------**

John felt Andy's hands trail down his stomach to his pants and slowly began to undo them and slide them off. Now the only thing keeping them from each other was their underwear.

John stopped what he was doing and looked up into her face full of wanting, but he wanted to make sure, "Andy are you sure about this. You're not going to turn back, " John said looking right at her. Andy smiled as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips and then pulled away to say, "At least this time we won't be drunk John. Yes I want you so badly you have no clue." John smiled and kissed her again before he pulled her underwear off and took all of her beauty in. Before John went further though he leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out from under it a metal box and opened it. He began to search for something and soon found it while smiling. When he pulled it out Andy couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"Let's hope this one doesn't break. I made sure to get the best and not the cheap," John said waving around a Trojan Condom. Andy laughed as she pulled him down to kiss him again before she pulled away and said, "Good, because Johnny is all I can handle right now." John laughed as he began to kiss her even more. Soon he pulled down his boxers, undid the package, and slid it on. In one short move him plunged inside of her.

Andy couldn't help, but moan loudly as he stretched her. He sure as hell was short, or small. Even though she wasn't a virgin it still hurt a little, but with every thrust it soon turned into pure pleasure. They both moaned into each other whispering each other's names. Soon Andy came first followed by John who was relieved that Andy's nails had receded from his back. John just laid there on her for a second catching his breath, but all the while staring into her eyes. After he was sure he had enough air in his lungs he leaned down and took her lips in a sweet kiss. Andy kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he pulled away he took another minute to just lie there in her arms.

John soon pulled out and pulled the condom off and threw it away, quickly wiping himself off. When he was done he laid down beside her as stretched out his arm so that she could snuggle up against him and he could hold her against his chest.

**---------- End of NC-17----------------

* * *

**

"At least the condom didn't break this time," John said as he steadied his breathing. Andy laughed and said, "Yay, no more babies for me to give birth to." John laughed and said, "Yeah and no more screaming in labor mother killing my hand."

"Yeah about that…I'm sorry," Andy said as John looked over at her and laughed as he said, "Don't worry. I took nothing you said or did true, because I knew you must have been in pain." Andy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Your such a forgiving boyfriend." John's heart halted at that word and he opened his eyes and turned toward her. She saw his face and knew that he had taken that word serious.

"So you're saying we are together officially," John said.

"John, would I have just had sex with you if we weren't. I trust you John as much as I hate to admit," Andy said. John smiled and leaned over and kissed her sweetly before he pulled away and laid back down. Andy slowly sat up and said, "I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to come?" John immediately sat up and said, "There's no way I'm turning that offer down." Andy laughed as she pulled his naked ass out of bed and toward the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay I hope some of ya'll are happy that you got to see more John/Andy time. I hope this chapter was good and I'm sorry for putting the sex scene on. If you didn't want to see it then you couldn't have skipped it and went to the bottom. If you did do it then I'm so happy for you. If you read it and you liked it thanks, because this was not my strong suit since I rather do it than write it. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter in all because I worked on it really hard and if I made a mistake then please don't let me know, because I'll probably read over it again and find it myself. I tend to do that a lot with some of my older stories. Anyway have a good night, good afternoon, or a good day. One of the three.**

**Oh and big thanks to the people who read my story. Thanks for the comments to if you sent them.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	5. The Rally

_**The Rally **_

Andy and John got up early the next morning and packed all their things that they would need. As Andy was packing she could have sworn that she had more clothes then this when she first came here, but as she thought back to it, she remembered she had to throw some away because of her and John's occasional fights.

"Think Magneto would stop for a couple of hours at a store and let me pick up some new clothes," Andy said as she walked into the bathroom where John was grabbing some things to throw in the bag.

"He might, if we're not to pressed on time," John said smiling over at her. Speaking of the devil though, Magneto just walked into the room.

"Are you two ready," he asked looking around the room.

"Just about," Andy said grabbing the things John was holding and throwing them into the bag, "Magneto would it be alright if we stopped somewhere real quick so that I can pick up some more clothes. Most of my old ones I had to throw away because of John." Magneto smiled and nodded, "Yes Fuega I'm sure we can make an excuse for you. While you're getting clothes we'll go and grab a bite to eat and get you something as well to eat on the road."

"Thanks," Andy said patted Magneto's shoulder. John smiled; he was glade that she would actually think of Magneto as a father figure unlike Xavier. She had told him last night when they were in the shower that Magneto was a good guy, and that she even thought of him as a father figure. She said the only reason why she was weird around him was because he was her boss.

After a while they were in the car and speeding toward the closest mall so that she could stop in and get some new clothes while they picked up food. When they finally reached one, Andy immediately went her separate way toward the closest Goth store she could find. She smiled as she entered because she was happy she was finally back in her favorite place. She was good at shopping for her own clothes unlike her sister who wore preppy stuff. You could always tell whose room was whose back at her sister's. Andy had the darker more quiet room. While Marissa did everything to make her room look light and happy. Marissa had always seemed more like a mom to Andy than a sister, and now she remembered why.

Andy quickly began grabbing her size in almost everything and then headed onto the dressing room to find that she might need a smaller size now. Yeah, she had had a kid, but still she had been working out and she had gotten a very built body. She shook her head with a smile and quickly walked out and began to search for her sizes and when she found out what they were she grabbed everything she could in her size and threw it on the counter where some chick was reading a magazine and popping bubblegum annoyingly. She took one look at Andy and sneered, very unhappy that she had to leave her magazine to ring up all of the clothes. As she ringed them up, slowly Andy might add, Andy couldn't help but notice what she was reading.

The magazine clearly read everything about what was going on. The cure was positively real and there were mutants who wanted it. Andy sneered at this and girl noticed, "What? You one of them."

"And if I was would you have a problem with it," Andy said glaring at her.

"No my cousin's one. Real cute kid when he shows them off to. You should meet him. He's your age probably," she said with an evil grin.

"Sorry taken," Andy said as she grabbed the bag from her as she handed it over the counter.

"So what's your power," the girl asked lazily as she leaned over the counter looking at her curiously.

"Fire," Andy said lighting one of her fists aflame and then extinguishing it.

"Better than my cousin's. His is quills. Yeah real nice to show us you're a porcupine, that's what I always say. Wish he had a cool power like yours then I wouldn't rag on him so much," she said.

"You shouldn't rag on him. Any mutant is better than a human, but then you wouldn't know that…would you?"

The girl just glared at her and Andy walked on out with her stuff and toward the car where she found no one waiting for her. Well since she was alone she might as well jump in and change. She quickly hoped in and changed her clothes while waiting on them. She changed into a pair of baggy black chain pants that fit well around her waist. She put on her old belt though and that was the brotherhood belt. She then threw on a black tube top and a black fishnet shirt that she just rolled up because she was already burning up. She then threw on a miniature black leather jacket. Her boots she left on because she liked them. Once she was done she looked completely different. Her stretch marks didn't show as bad as she thought they did, but hey you could still seem them somewhat if you got right up on her.

Andy waited a bit longer for them and then decided to head back on in to find them. As she was looking though she found a tattoo shop and got a brilliant plan. She walked on in and wrote down her name and immediately showed him want she wanted. He let her lay down on the table and he immediately went to work. She felt it and it really did hurt a lot. At one point she bled, but after awhile it sort of numbed. When he was done he smiled and said, "It's one of my best works," and showed her the artwork with the mirror. She couldn't help but smile, because every detail she wanted was there. On her stomach, and around her bellybutton was the brotherhood symbol along with her name 'Fuega'. She was an official now like every other mutant out there.

"Thanks. It's perfect," Andy said with a smile.

"Your welcome and I'm glade you like it. If you ever want another one come back here. I'm one of the best around," the guy said shaking her hand. Andy quickly paid him and walked out and went back to the parking lot to find John and Magneto waiting on her. John was talking to Magneto about something and he didn't really seem to notice Andy walking toward them until Magneto looked up and smiled. When John noticed Magneto wasn't looking anymore he turned and his mouth dropped. Andy knew he was shocked to see her now.

"Well my dear you look wonderful and the tattoo suits you as well," Magneto said.

"Thanks. You guys took to long and I got bored," Andy said with a smile.

"We would have been here sooner if those homosapiens would have gotten out of our way. There was a very long line," Magneto said holding out a McDonald's cup to her and she could instantly tell it was a milkshake by the strawberry ice cream running down the side a bit. She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Are you ready to go," Magneto asked.

"Yep, pretty much," Andy said.

"Good because Pyro isn't driving this time. You are," Andy's mouth dropped and said, "Are you sure? You could die with me behind the wheel." Magneto laughed and said, "Believe me, you wouldn't be as bad as Mystique." Andy smiled and then shrugged as she opened up the driver's door and got on in. She quickly buckled up and took the keys from John who sat in the front beside her, while Magneto took the back. As she started the car she couldn't help, but notice John still staring at her with lust in his eyes. Andy smirked at this and said, " John if I was you, I'd keep my eye focused on something else before you start drooling." John quickly turned his head and said, "Sorry babe."

"It's alright," Andy said with a smile as she spun out of there making both guys almost crap their pants.

"Told you I don't follow the rules of the road often," Andy said looking back at Magneto for a second before she sped up and passed car after car.

"Pyro you'll drive later," Magneto said holding onto his chest.

"No problem," John said holding onto the side of the door as if it was his lifeline. Andy just laughed at both boys as she went back to the right side of the road as an upcoming car about crashed into them.

"You scare me," John said looking over at her.

"I warned you," Andy said smiling, "But I'll slow down if…"

"YES," both guys said at the same time. Andy frowned and quickly slowed down.

"Thank god," Magneto said looking up toward the heavens.

"So where are we going," Andy asked.

"Pyro will give you directions since I've already explained it to him," Magneto said looking out the window at the passing scenery now calming down.

"Well John," Andy asked looking at him.

"Until you see the interstate turn off, we're good," John, said leaning back into his seat breathing a sigh of relief.

Well infact they weren't good because Andy had already passed it so they had to turn around and go back and find it. When they did they were right back on track and heading to the right place. By the time they reached the rally it was nightfall and there was already a man talking. They just went ahead and took a seat in the back. Andy didn't pay much attention to him since she knew he was talking nonsense. She was to focused on some guy who kept on glancing at her and smiling. He had red eyes that seemed to glow, and red hair. He was messing with a deck of cards that Andy couldn't help, but watch him move around.

"Andy," John said as he nudged her so that she'd get up to follow him. Apparently Magneto was talking now and was trying to convince the mutants to follow him. When they reached the stage, Magneto directed Andy to stay down and make sure that if anyone came near him, to burn them alive. Which she did, because she knew this was her job unfortunately. While she was standing there though she couldn't help, but feel small as people kept looking at her. One in particular though and that would be the card guy. He winked at her when he caught her stare and she couldn't help, but blush. She knew she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts because she was with John, but hell the guy was hot. Who couldn't look at him and want him, and he probably knew it too, but something was oddly familiar about him and she couldn't understand what.

A few minutes later, Magneto descended from the stage and motioned for Andy to follow, which she did, along with a couple of other mutants who looked very interested in his offer.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape," one Chinese guy said as he walked up toward him. Andy turned around and lit her hand aflame and he backed up.

"Back off," Andy said venomously.

"You talk pretty tough too Cheri," the guy that was looking at her earlier said as he walked up behind him.

"Yeah I do and I don't mind showing you how tough I am either," Andy said glaring at him.

"Wouldn't mind that. Let's me and you go grab a room and we'll find out," the guy said and now John was by her side glaring with his own had hands aflame.

"Back off," John said as Andy lowered her own hand. The guy just smirked at him as another woman walked up behind him with an attitude problem.

"If you're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark," the girl asked crossing her arms trying to act all big and tough. Andy came close to swooping in and killing her, but decided against it as Magneto looked at her dead in the eye and said, " I have been marked once, my dear…and let me assure you no needle shall ever touch my skin again." Andy noticed him pull up his sleeve and she saw a clear code on his arm that was only on old prisoners that had been in the concentration camps over with the Nazi's. Andy couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. He was truly a good guy, which might be why he was so bent on not letting this happen to mutants.

"Do you know who you're talkin' to," Pyro asked trying to act all big and tough himself.

"Do you?" the Chinese guy said extending his quills and Andy and Pyro couldn't help but smile at such a low power.

"Oh so you're the one that your cousin was talking about. Yeah saw her about a couple of miles from here working at a Goth store in the mall," Andy said laughing. The guy snapped his head in her direction and said, "She's a idiot. I'm not related to that bitch as far as I'm concerned." Andy snickered and said, "Yeah sure you ain't. You two sure as hell look alike to me."

John must have been so lost because he just stood there looking back and forth between them. Andy patted him on the shoulder as if letting him know that she would tell him later. She would have just told him through his mind, but he still had blocks up.

"And what can you do?" Magneto asked looking at the girl who just smirked, before she zoomed away in a blink of an eye and then was right back in the spot in a second.

"Hmm. So, You have talents," Magneto said smiling at her.

"That and more," she said with a whole attitude to how she moved around. Andy had a bad feeling about her and she felt like she wanted to kill her or maybe it was the fact that John kept looking at her almost exposed chest. "I know you control metal. And there's 87 mutants in here and none of them above a class three…other than you three." Andy glared at her and she summed her up. She was sure as hell competition for her and Mystique. She was bound to cause problems, but it was nothing that Andy couldn't handle.

"You can sense other mutants and their powers?" Magneto said leaning closer.

"Mm-hmm,"

"Could you locate one fore me?" Magneto asked with a smile that made Andy's stomach turn in disgust. She swore if he was hitting on her, she was going to get sick. That just wasn't right! An old man and a young girl was not a good match. Especially a very bitchy young woman, who seemed like she had a stick up her Brazilian ass. Andy didn't really know if she was from Brazil, but she had a very thick accent of some language.

"Yeah I guess I could," she said casting a glance to her friends clearly showing she was smirking and very happy about the offer.

"Good, then come. We could use all of your help," Magneto said glancing up and around at everyone.

"So what is your name my dear," Magneto asked.

"Callisto," Magneto nodded and then looked in the other's direction.

"Quill."

"Archlight."

"Pyslocke."

"Gambit," the boy said last and Andy couldn't help, but feel familiarity with that voice now and that name.

"And who are you," Callisto asked looking around at all of them.

"I am Magneto," at that the whole crowd around them stared in disbelief. Magneto was a legend and this is what made everyone start listening to him now.

"And you," Callisto asked looking in John and Andy's direction.

"Pyro," John said wrapping an arm around Andy which Gambit and Callisto quickly noticed. Callisto smirked at his possessiveness and thought of evil things to do to them, but for now it was good to just get to know them. Gambit on the other hand seemed to have other ideas. To Gambit she was hot, but there was something about her that seemed so familiar in many ways. Things he couldn't quite grasp, but were still there.

"And you girly," Callisto said.

"First off. Call me girly again and see what hell you end up in. Second, its Andy or better known as Fuega," Andy said glaring at the girl. Callisto had something in for her. It was like she was trying to get Andy to try and kill her. Callisto smirked and nodded only infuriating Andy a little more with her sarcastic attitude.

"Your name is familiar Cheri," Gambit said.

"Great I was wondering if it was mutual," Andy asked looking at him. He smiled and said, "I'll figure it out sooner or later." Andy rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah that's a chance from 1 to a million."

"Alright come on. We have business," Magneto said ushering the crowd on out. As they were walking Callisto stopped Andy before she could get out the door and she pulled her to the side.

"BITCH YOU…" she was stopped by Callisto's hand who stopped her from talking.

"There's something odd about you. I don't know what, but there is. I was lying when I said I knew your power. For some odd reason I can't read you at all. You're hiding something," Callisto said looking right at her.

"Hmm and that would be…. my business," Andy said glaring at her.

"Just get this girl. I hate you and I know there's something going on with you," Callisto said.

"Good. the feelings are mutual," Andy said getting up in her face. Callisto sneered and pulled out of the dark corner and began to walk beside Gambit as if he was her lifeline.

"Hey babe you alright," John asked walking over to her.

"I don't like that bitch," Andy said glaring in her direction.

"I don't blame you," John said looking at her too with a glare.

"Come on we're taking my car so I'm driving again," she saw a flash of fear cross John's face until she said, "I'll drive slow this time and follow the rules of the road." John sighed and looked up to the heavens and said, "Thank you god." Andy laughed and gently took his hand and pulled him on out of the abandoned church toward the exit. "Well then again I might not," Andy said as they approached the car where she saw Callisto jumping in, and John instantly began to fear for his life. Before they knew it they had more than usual people in the car. The only people who had some fear on their face as she jumped into the driver's seat were Magneto and John. The rest looked at the two guys comically until Andy pulled out of the place. By then they all had fear on their face.

"Does she always drive like this," Quill asked looking at Magneto with hope in his eyes.

"The only time she didn't was when she was pregnant with Pyro's child. Then she got behind the wheel again and I suppose she became a maniac once more," Magneto said with a laugh. Gambit raised an eyebrow at the word 'pregnant' and 'Pyro's child.'

"Well if she was pregnant, then where's the kid?" Callisto asked looking at Magneto.

"In a safe place, away from this war," Andy said from the front seat shutting everyone up. Andy took out most of her angry on the car and the cars around them. She once or twice yelled out the window when one of them cut her off.

"Stupid assholes," Andy mumbled when another one passed.

"How about we stop at a hotel for the night Fuega. We all need some sleep," Magneto said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Alright," Andy said as she turned off the interstate and onto a ramp that led down into a small town. As soon as she spotted a hotel she pulled in and everyone in the car hopped out as soon as it was parked. She was pretty sure she saw Quill get down on the ground and start kissing it along with praying to God.

"Fuega if you don't mind, we'll let Pryo drive from now on," Magneto said patting her shoulder. Andy smiled sheepishly as they all walked into the main office to request rooms. Andy and John got their own room and quickly grabbed their things and headed on to it. As soon as they got in, Pyro jumped on the bed and hugged the pillows.

"How I've missed beds," John said with a smile on his face.

"You were just in one last night," Andy said walking over to him.

"I know and with you I might add," John said with a smile as he sat up and smirked up at her.

"Yeah, but no more," Andy said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh that's about to change," John said taking a hold of her waist and making her lose balance so that she fall on top of him.

"See what did I tell you," John said with one of his all-famous sexy smirks. Andy shook her head and said, "You're an evil boy John."

"No just a horny one," John said leaning up and kissing her. Andy immediately fell into the kiss and before they knew it they were wrapped up in the sheets naked and hugging each other. John was the first to fall asleep and then Andy, but Andy dreamt of something different entirely. In her dream she was back in the mansion.

_Andy was standing in Xavier's office looking out the window at the clear skies that were slowly changing into a stormy forecast. She looked down and immediately it began to snow._

"_Odd, the weather is in your head," a voice said from behind her, "Is it not?" Andy turned and saw Xavier._

"_Where am I," Andy asked._

"_Where ever you are sleeping I suppose," Xavier said as Andy noticed he was __**standing**__ beside her smiling in her direction._

"_So I'm dreaming," Andy said looking out the window again at the now roaring thunderstorm._

"_Well yes, and no" Xavier said and Andy looked over at him curiously._

"_You are asleep, and somewhat dreaming, but me talking to you right now…is real, or at least inside of your mind. Your mind and mine our connecting while we sleep," Xavier said._

"_Why," Andy asked looking at him as she turned. Andy couldn't help, but notice her reflection in the mirror. She was just like herself before she had changed completely. She actually looked like she was Bobby's cousin, physically. Though she was dressed in black dress pants and boots, a white dress shirt, and a black dress coat that went along with the dress pants. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and she had on black and white dangling earrings. _

"_Why, you ask. Because I need to talk to you Andy," Xavier said as he sat down on the couch._

"_What about," Andy asked taking her own seat on the desk._

"_As you know, there is a war ahead," Andy nodded at this and he continued, "There are some things you need to know." Andy nodded again and listened closely._

"_First off…your powers are growing they just need some coaxing," Xavier said looking at her closely._

"_What do you mean," Andy asked as her eyebrow arched._

"_What I mean is that energy shields and anything else that concerns that is just the growing power of your telekinesis," Xavier said with a smile. Andy's eyes widened and said, "But I'm completely developed. That doesn't make since."_

"_True. You are a late bloomer, but maybe for the good. Jean grew into her powers early, which was her demise. With you growing into yours slowly you are more focused and your powers rely on you not on another personality like they could have. You are equal to Jean. You are a class 5 mutant. A weak one right now, but with a little guidance you could become just as strong," Xavier said. Andy looked down and said, "What are you saying Xavier. Why does this conversation even concern Jean Grey?"_

"_Have you ever wondered why your powers were more unique they your sibling's, or your cousin's," Xavier asked._

"_No not really," Andy said shrugging, "I just took it as a mess up in genetics."_

"_Jean made me swear to tell no one," Xavier said looking out the window._

"_What," Andy said leaning toward him more._

"_Andy… Jean was your mother. You and your sister have the same father and Bobby the same Uncle. The only difference you have from them is being Jean's child," Andy couldn't believe it as she listened to this._

"_No that's not true," Andy said jumping up almost hyperventilating._

"_It is. You have the power of fire. Your mother could have grown to use that power eventually had she not…"_

"_Died," Andy said finishing the sentence gravely. Xavier nodded._

"_And I guess she also gave me telelapathic powers as well," Andy said looking out the window._

"_Yes," Xavier said looking down gravely._

"_So you're saying I could come to be like her. I could grow to be more powerful than her," Xavier shook his head and said, "No, because you have you're fathers weaker genes. You'll never be as strong as her because you two are close to being equal. The only thing you don't have that she did was a split personality," Xavier said. Andy shook her head and said, "This is to much to take in at once."_

"_I figured it would be. I thought you needed to hear this before anything bad happened. You need to learn to control your powers fully," Xavier said looking at her carefully._

"_How can I grasp the telekinetic power more easily? It was hard enough getting a hold of my original powers," Andy asked looking up worriedly._

"_Aww, I was wondering when you'd ask that," Xavier said with a smile._

"_Here come to me," Xavier said holding out his hands as he got up. Andy walked closer to him and he extended his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes instructing her to do so. Andy closed her eyes and was immediately met with a searing headache._

"_Professor it hurts. What are you doing," Andy cried out in pain._

"_I'm sorry my dear. It will hurt for a few more moments. I'm having a hard time grasping it," Xavier said. Andy instinctively lifted her hands up to her head only to pull them away as the pain left. Andy opened her eyes and found Xavier standing in front of her with a smile. _

"_Now you are ready. Trust your instincts Andy. Trust your heart. Don't let anything that you don't wont, happen. You are too much like your mother to let that happen," Xavier said walking over to her and hugging her. Andy hugged him back with a smile and said, "Thank you Professor." "Your welcome, until the next time my dear, goodbye," Xavier said. Suddenly she felt everything fade away and before she knew it she was in blackness._

Andy awoke in their hotel room to find John fast asleep. Andy smiled and slowly slipped out of his arms before she walked over and put on some decent clothes. She then walked on out the door and to the nearest barren land where piles of debris laid. Andy extended her hand and began to concentrate, but nothing happened. She was beginning to think Xavier tricked her until she tried for the 5th time and then it was like heaven. She had hundreds of different objects floating around her. Andy smiled as she played around with them and slowly began to move them around. Andy then tried something she thought might not have worked in the beginning. She began to focus completely on raising her body in the air and amazingly she did, with a lot of effort.

She began to try and move herself around, but failed miserably as her whole body suddenly began to fall. Before she hit the ground though she landed into someone's arms.

"Aww so Cheri has some tricks up her sleeve," Gambit said putting her down.

"Back off," Andy said glaring at him.

"Sorry. I thought that I at least deserved a thanks for catching you," Gambit said and Andy couldn't help, but remember that voice from somewhere. It was so vaguely familiar that she had the name on the tip of her tongue.

"Andy is it," Gambit said edging closer to her.

"Yes," Andy said backing up only to find herself backing into a wall. Gambit smiled at this and got right up on her.

"Hmm thought so. You're Marissa's sister? 'Tumble' I believe her mutant name is," Gambit said. It was then that Andy realized who he was.

"Remy. Good old Remy who went and got my sister pregnant," Andy said now making him back up as she lit her hands aflame.

"Do you know how many nights I sat up with her while she cried in my arms? Do you know what it was like to walk those halls of the abortion clinic with her? Do you know how much pain she suffered, because of you? You said you were going to stay with her and help her raise the kid. The next day she found you gone. Yeah I remember you Remy, unfortunately for you," Andy said as she used her newfound telekinesis to send him flying through the air.

"Okay so I admit I've made a mistake, but hey look at it in my position," Gambit said.

"I did," Andy said a she walked up closer to him and held her hand above his neck slowly crushing it with her new power.

"Andy that's enough," a voice rang out. She turned and found Magneto in civilian's clothes and crushing a cigarette as he walked toward them.

"But he deserves it," Andy whined.

"I'm sure he did, but that's no reason to destroy him now," Gambit smiled at this until he heard Magneto's last word, " You can wait till after the war." Andy looked down at him and sneered as she let him go. Gambit quickly scrambled to get out of there and as soon as he turned the corner, Magneto turned on her.

"So, you never thought of telling me that your powers were progressing," Magneto said looking at her sternly.

"Just found out tonight," Andy said.

"What are they," Magneto said looking her dead in the eye.

"Telekinesis," Andy said and she noticed how Magneto took a moment to look at her before he spoke again.

"You should be careful with them my dear. Telekinesis is a very dangerous power, just remember Jean for instance," Magneto said, and Andy couldn't help but feel a pang of grief for the loss of her real mother.

"I know. It's just that boy deserves it. He ran off on my sister when she was pregnant and she went and got an abortion because of him," Andy said looking at him with pleading eyes, "I just want him to get what he deserves."

"Trust me, I'm sure he knows his mistakes and he regrets them," Magneto said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah right," Andy said crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant way.

"Just give him a chance. He could be trying to reconcile with you and your sister," Magneto said.

"I won't make a promise that I'll do it, but I'll make a promise that I'll try," Andy said.

"Good," Magneto said turning to leave and before he left he turned around again and said, "Next time your power progresses…let me know." Andy nodded and then walked on back to her room and laid down in her and John's bed.

"Hey baby," John said waking up and kissing her cheek.

"Hey," Andy said dully.

"Where'd you go," John asked opening his eyes fully now.

"For a walk. I had a bad dream and thought the air might do me good," Andy sad.

"Oh," John said as he pulled her closer and she willingly snuggled in.

" I love you Andy," John said while yawning.

"I love you too John," Andy said with a smile right before she fell asleep in his arms. Though John couldn't help, but notice as she said those words that the glass near their bed began to hover in midair. He knew now there was something Andy wasn't telling him. He was sure that he wasn't the one that did that.

* * *

**Okay people I hope you liked this chapter, because it was hard to right. I had to make a big decision on the whole Jean being a mother thing so imagine her a bit older then 20 or 30 something. Anyway I hoped it was good, and I hope you have a goodnight, good morning, or good afternoon.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	6. Anger and Confusion

_**Anger and Confusion **_

When Andy awoke the next morning in John's arms, she felt like she was in a different world. Last night when she had fallen asleep she had dreamed of something that hurt her. She had dreamed of her family, and her friends. She had dreamed of everyone she had left behind and she couldn't help, but feel guilty. She was ashamed in herself for what she had become. She loved John, don't get her wrong, but things here just didn't seem right anymore. Something was pulling her in another direction now.

Maybe it was what she found out last night, but something was wrong about staying here, but as much as she wanted to leave, she couldn't. This was her place, and her choice and she had to live with it. It was killing her on the inside to turn her back on everyone, but she had to do it. She had to show humans that mutants were not a disease. She had to show them that mutants were superior than them, and most of all, she had to show herself that she was stronger than what she used to be.

As Andy slowly got up out of bed and walked over to the window to look out, she heard John wake. "Ugh what time is it," John said sleepily. Andy looked over at the clock and said, "11:00 am I think." John turned over and groaned as he slowly eased himself out of bed. Andy walked over toward him and smiled sweetly as she passed him going toward the shower. John smirked as he got her idea and quickly ran into the bathroom throwing off all his clothes. Andy was already in the shower soaping up her hair when John got in with her.

"Good morning to you too," John said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know me. I have to wake you up one way or another. This is just one good way too do so," Andy said turning around in his arms and letting the water rinse her hair of all the soap. She then grabbed the bottle again and poured some into her hand and began to soap up his hair while he took the conditioner and did the same to her.

"I think we should do this from now on," John whispered next to her ear sending shivers down her back. Andy smiled and said, "Yeah I like having you next to me when I'm in here. I don't feel as lonely." John laughed and said, "Yeah I know." They quickly rinsed their hair and then jumped out of the shower. John grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and then held Andy's open so she could walk into it.

"Aren't you a gentlemen," Andy said with a smile as she wrapped the towel closer to her.

"Not always, but when I'm with you, it just happens," John said with a sweet smile.

"I guess I'm bad for you huh," Andy said kissing him. John pulled away briefly to say, "Yes, and you're an addiction too." Andy giggled at his comment and his kisses slowly going down her neck. Andy was getting real hot, and horny. She knew she wouldn't be able to take any more if he kept doing this. Thankfully a knock at the door made him stop.

"YEAH WHO IS IT," John yelled as Andy covered her ears. John looked over and gave her one of his I'm-sorry looks and Andy nodded.

"It's Quill. Magneto wants us dressed and ready to go," Quill said from outside the door.

"ALRIGHT," John said and looked over at Andy with a deprived look. He had been thinking the same that she had earlier and they knew their fun was over.

"Come on let's get dressed, and see what he wants," Andy said grabbing another towel and rinsing out her hair in it. The good thing about being able to make fire was being able to heat up your body and dry yourself without using a hair dryer. After Andy's hair was dried to a certain point, she then brushed through it and heated it again while she took her fingers and began to style it to stand up in the back a little. Once she was done she left the bathroom to John while she went to throw on some clothes. She quickly threw on a pair of black leather pants, black boots, a black shirt with no straps or anything to cover her shoulders; with a red words going across it that said 'Outta Control', a pair of boots that went up high on her legs, and of course underwear and a bra. She also threw on a fancy looking black leather jacket that had one button to keep it on her.

She quickly walked back into the bathroom to see John just getting done with his hair. She quickly brushed her teeth, threw on a little make up, and anything else she had to do to get ready. By the time she was done, John was already waiting by the door with their bags packed.

Andy smiled as she walked toward him, "Do you know if we're leaving yet," she asked.

"No, but I'm still going to throw this stuff in your car just incase," John said picking up the bags and opening the door. As they walked out they noticed Quill waiting by they're car.

"Damn, took you two long enough," Quill said dropping his cigarette and then stomping it out.

"You know me, a girl needs to freshen up before she's ready to come out," Andy said with a smile. Quill shook his head and said, "I know. I've delt with Callisto long enough to figure that out."

"Speaking of which where is that bitch," Andy said not holding back in showing her feelings to Quill about his friend.

"Getting ready," Quill said looking at her with a smile. Well at least he wasn't angry with her for calling Callisto what she felt about her.

"Aw so we're not alone," Gambit said as he walked toward them. Andy glared at him remembering the night before, and she couldn't help, but want to kill him on the spot.

"Morning Cheri. Feeling better this morning after your little training session last night," Gambit said with a smirk.

"I'm fine thanks. Is your neck feeling better," Andy said tauntingly. Quill and John just looked between the two not knowing what was going on.

"It's fine thank you. Nothing a little ice couldn't cure," Gambit said.

"Next time you won't need ice, because next time you'll be dead," Andy muttered as she leaned into John who pulled her closer by the waist.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Gambit said with an evil smirk.

"I said next time you won't have to worry about ice. I'll just let you meet my cousin Bobby, he'll cure you up," John couldn't help, but laugh at this thinking she meant something else.

"I've been wondering if Bobby was gay," John said.

"He's not, but I'm sure Gambit's gayness would make him," Andy said snickering at Gambit who was about ready to kill her until Magneto walked around the corner wearing his brotherhood suit.

"Good morning everyone. Did we sleep well," Magneto asked looking around. Everyone nodded and Andy just turned her head. She was afraid he'd mention something to John about last night's events, but he kept quiet. Andy wasn't ready to let John know about everything. She was afraid he'd freak out a little.

"_Andrea," "Andy," "ANDREA_," Andy clutched her head as a voice screamed her name in her head. She didn't know why her head hurt so badly from it though. Infact she thought someone else was yelling her name.

"Did you say something John," Andy asked looking at him.

"No. Why?"

"I could have swore…" but Andy stopped there as someone began calling her name again only louder and this time her head ached with a pain beyond pain.

"_ANDY. ANDREA. ANDY, ANDY, ANDY. I'M ALIVE ANDY. HELP ME ANDREA_," the voice called again.

"My dear are you alright," Magneto asked walking over and laying a hand on her shoulder and it was as if he was the cure, because suddenly the voice stopped.

"Yeah…" Andy said looking around at everyone, "Just got a headache is all." Andy said.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear. If you want, we can wait on you while you go grab some Advil from the store," Magneto said.

"No. I'll be fine. I guess my powers are just on the fritz this morning. Bad night ya know," Andy said making Magneto think it was what happened between her and Gambit.

"Yes I can understand. Oh here are the others," Magneto said looking up as he noticed Pyslocke, Archlight, and Callisto.

"Good morning ladies. Are you ready," Magneto asked and they all nodded.

"Alright Pyro, you're driving. I'm afraid to have Fuega behind the wheel again," Magneto said as Andy handed the keys to John. They quickly got in with Andy sitting in the passengers seat next to John who was driving. Magneto sat right behind her with Gambit in the middle of him and Callisto. Archlight, Quill, and Pyslocke had taken Archlight's car since they didn't want to be so crowded into Andy's car like they had been last night. Andy could fit at least six people in it, but that meant 4 people would really be wearing seatbelts.

As John pulled out, Quill began to follow them in Archlight's car.

"So where are we going," Andy asked looking back at Magneto.

"To get Mystique. Callisto will give John the directions," Magneto said looking over at Callisto who was already telling him where to turn. Andy nodded and turned back to look out the window, when suddenly a voice rang out through her head again.

"_ANDREA HELP ME_," it wasn't the same voice. It was Xavier's and he sounded desperate.

"_What is it_," Andy asked.

"_It's your mother. I think she is alive. Try reaching out to her. I think Scott is in danger_," Xavier said frantically. Andy began concentrate as she closed her eyes and leaned back. Soon it was like her own mind had left her body and began to travel like light speed across the world to a place that any x-men could remember with guilt in their hearts. It was where they had lost Jean almost two years ago.

"_Jean,_" Andy called out as she landed on the ground. She wasn't really there, but it was her mind reaching out and putting her there.

"_Andrea_," a voice all around her whispered.

"_Jean_," Andy said walking toward a mass on the ground not far away.

"_Andy_," it called this time using her nickname.

"_Mom_," Andy called again.

"_ANDREA_," it yelled as Andy saw what the mass was. It was Jean laying knocked out on the ground. Scott was nowhere to be seen, but off in the distance she couldn't help notice his motorcycle. Andy felt her mind being pulled back and she felt her body jolt as she landed back in her mind. Her eyes shot open and she looked around to see John looking worriedly at her.

"Andy are you alright. We thought you were dead," John said laying his hand on her shoulder. It was true; everyone in the car was looking at her with worry on their faces. Even Callisto.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I let my mind wander out of my body. You know how my power is," Andy said looking at him with a calm look. John sighed and said, "Thank god. So you're going to be fine?" Andy nodded and he smiled and turned back to look out the window. It was then when Andy noticed that they had stopped the car for her. She frowned; next time she would have to be careful when she did that.

"You alright Cheri," Gambit said touching her shoulder lightly, which Andy shrugged off.

"Yeah, just peachy," Andy said closing her eyes again and sighing deeply as she got a connection again with Xavier.

"She's alive, professor. As for Scott, I couldn't find him," Andy said.

"Thank you Andy. I'm sending Logon and Storm after her," Andy broke the connection and opened her eyes to see a town passing by her in the car. Andy couldn't help, but feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart skip beats. _Her real mother was alive_. She wasn't about to tell the others though. She knew it would unsettle John, and Magneto. The others wouldn't know her though. Andy felt unsettled though about Jean's return. She wasn't celebrating it or rejoicing. Something was odd about it. Jean was supposed to be dead, how the hell was she alive? Something was odd about this, something seriously wrong. For some reason she couldn't help, but feel as if what she heard calling her name wasn't really Jean. She had an unusual feeling that it was that other personality that Xavier had told her about.

It would make since. Jean would have died, with grace, without trying to save herself while she protected the ones she loved, but what ever else was in her head, might have not. It might have tried to hold on longer to her. It might have tried to save its vessel so that it could live. Andy felt shivers going down her spine thinking about this.

Everything about Jean's return was wrong. All Andy knew was it was not normal for the dead to come back to life, even if they were a mutant. If you're dead, then you're dead. No questions asked. You're supposed to stay dead. It was the natural order of things and it had been that way since the beginning of time.

"I think this is the spot," Andy heard Callisto say as she came out of her thoughts.

"Are you sure my dear," Magneto asked.

"Yes their heading this way," Callisto said.

"Good," Magneto said getting out of the car along with everyone else.

"Fuega I need your help," Magneto said. Andy looked up and said, "With what?"

"I need your new power to stop the vehicles," Magneto said alerting John who looked over at her quizzically.

"And you can't. Cars have metal do they not," Andy said knowing that Magneto was doing this on purpose to punish her for last nights events.

" Yes, but I want to see if you can do it," Magneto said with a warning voice. Andy rolled her eyes and did as he said. She walked into the road as she noticed a bunch of police cars in the distance escorting a truck. She stood her ground as they came toward her. She raised her hands and prayed to god it worked the first time she did it.

Andy raised her hand and threw the first car into the air and to the side where it blew up. The next she crunched and then threw to the other side. She continued to do this until she reached the truck and that's when her mind came into play. She focused on the things hooking the truck and the trailer that was holding Mystique. With a move of her hand they unhooked and she made the truck flip over her and crash behind her. She knew it had blown up, just from the heat she felt behind her. The other part of the truck kept coming toward her and in one swift move of her hand it stopped mere inches from crashing into her. She looked over at Magneto and gave him that look that a little kid would give their mother who just made her do a chore. Magneto laughed as he walked over to her, "Well done my dear. Well done. Those new powers do come in handy."

John just stared at her like she had three heads. It seemed as if he was trying to avoid her in everyway possible. She thought he was mad at her when in reality he couldn't get an image out of his head.

* * *

**John's POV**.

John watched as Andy walked over to the middle of the road and waited for the cars to come closer. John was worried that Andy was going to get hurt. She wasn't like Magneto. She couldn't stop them with her shields. If she tried she'd kill not only the drivers, she'd kill Mystique. John kept on looking frantically over at Magneto hoping he scream out for her to step aside, but he never did. John was still trying to understand what Magneto had said earlier as well.

What had Magneto meant by saying, "New Powers." Was Andy keeping something from him that he ought to know? He didn't have to think that over though as Andy rose her hand right as the car was about to hit her. She threw the car aside with a flick of her hand. John's eyes widen. How did she do that? He didn't remember her ever being able to do that with her shields. In fact that was telekinesis. She had never had telekinesis. In fact she often whined about not having it. It didn't make since that she suddenly did.

As John watched her destroy the policemen's cars and bikes, he couldn't help but notice something that had been nagging at his mind for a long time. She looked oddly alike to someone he used to know. Infact the more he thought about it she was just like his old teacher Jean. Watching her use her newfound telekinesis he couldn't help but feel shivers go up and down his back. This was all to weird for him.

As Andy finished she looked over at Magneto with an annoyed look on her face. Magneto smiled and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "What an amazing child." Magneto began to walk over to her with the others following him with shocked faces. Even Callisto was a little amazed at this and also seemed very mad.

"Well done my dear. Well done. Those new powers do come in handy," Magneto said as Andy looked over at John. John couldn't help, but turn away. He needed time to think about what had just happened. His girlfriend and just scared the crap out of him with powers he didn't know about and plus she had started to resemble Jean Grey more and more.

**End of John's POV.

* * *

**

Andy frowned at the way John avoided her. She knew it was bad for her not to tell him, but for him to treat her like this way was not right. Andy quickly caught up with Magneto and walked beside him.

Magneto opened the door to the trailer and they all climbed aboard as Mystique walked out of a cell where a dead man already laid. Andy noticed another guy, but he seemed to be out cold, so no worries about him.

"About time," Mystique in an annoyed tone.

"I've been busy. Did you find what you were looking for?" Magneto asked curiously. Andy also was a little curious so she began to listen in more closely as well.

"The source of the cure is a mutant, a child at Worthington Labs. Without him, they have nothing," Mystique said with a mischievous smile. Magneto shook his head and then looked back up, just noticing the other cells. He lifted his hand and a clipboard came flying into John's hands.

"Read of the guest list," Magneto said to John. John walked ahead of him, Andy, and Mystique and stopped at the first cell.

"Cell 41205 James Madrox," Pyro said looking up at the cell.

"This one robbed seven banks," Mystique said as Magneto opened the door and James stepped out, or more like many of the same guy stepped out.

"Let me guess? At the same time huh," Andy said snickering looking at Mystique who smiled at her friend and nodded.

"I could use a man of your talents," Magneto said as the guy pulled himself together, literally. James shrugged with a smile and said, "I'm in." Andy couldn't help, but notice his glances between her and Mystique. He was clearly checking them out, especially Mystique who was, shall she mention, actually naked and not in human form.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood," Magneto said with a smile as he walked past him to the next cell.

"Careful with this one," Mystique said quickly as they got closer to the cell.

"Cain Marko, Solitary Confinement," John said looking up quickly before looking down and smiling, "Now check this out. Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him." Andy smiled hearing this. Magneto was sure to love this guy, because he was sure to come in handy in the war.

"How fascinating," Magneto said as he opened only the door to see a huge muscular built man wearing only pants, boots, two straps holding up his pants around his chest, and a stone helmet that, unfortunately made Andy laugh, because it made him actually look like a dickhead. The man glared at her and her reaction toward the way he looked.

"And what do they call you," Magneto asked looking at him.

"Juggernaut," Cain said with an Irish accent.

"I can't imagine why," Magneto said, almost making Andy laugh more.

"You gonna let me out of her? I have to Pee," Juggernaut said a little to bluntly for Andy who giggled even more loudly.

"You'd say the same thing too, girly if you were strapped in like this and had to go just as bad," he said to her.

"Yeah I know. It's just funny hearing it come from you," Andy said as she looked at Magneto who nodded. Andy opened the bonds that held him and he jumped out. She felt like she was in an earthquake as he landed, because the whole trailer began to shake.

"I thought I might like you," Juggernaut said patting her on her back once he got situated. Andy thought her legs were going to give out on her while he patted her shoulder. He was really strong and someone that Andy might not want to mess with.

"I don't see why not. I let your ass out," Andy said laughing while he gave her smirk that made John's stomach turn. John felt like being an ass so he said, " Nice Helmet."

"Keeps my face pretty," Juggernaut said with a smirk. Andy couldn't help, but laugh.

"See I think even you're girlfriend likes it, don't ya sweetheart," he said flirting.

"Yeah, looks just perfect on you," Andy said going along with the game. John crossed his arms and glared at them. This was obviously his punishment for ignoring her earlier.

"I think he'll make a fine addition to our army," Magneto said with a smirk.

"Yeah sure," John said looking down at the floor, not noticing the guard that was still alive waking up. Andy seemed to zone out at his voice as she noticed Mystique looking at a green dot that kept moving across Magneto's shoulder. Mystique and Andy turned to find it was the guy that had been knocked out cold earlier, holding a gun.

"NO," Mystique yelled and from there it was as if it was slow motion. Mystique jumped in front of Andy and Magneto shielding them from the dart, and in turn she took the blow. Mystique fell below Andy's feet and Andy filled up with rage. This man had just shot her best friend, a friend who was like a mother to her. Mystique was her teacher, her mother, and her friend, and now she had just been shot.

Andy watched as the guy tried to shoot again only this time Magneto took the gun by using his powers and before John could fire, Andy beat him to the bunch. Her flames poured out of her as she screamed out in anger. She made sure that by the time she was done with him, that he was a crisp.

When she finished she turned and found Mystique almost going into convulsions as her skin slowly began to change into a human's. As Mystique turned to look at her, her whole skin changed back into her natural human self. Her short black hair, pale white skin, and blue eyes looked up at her with fear in them. Mystique was completely naked and shivering in front of her. She felt broken, hurt, and most of all, alone now.

"You saved me," Magneto said slowly out of shock. Magneto turned to walk away when he heard Mystique.

"Eric?" Magneto lowered his head and turned to look at her in sympathy as he said, "I'm sorry, my dear." Magneto shook his head sadly before he said, "You're not one of use anymore." Andy could feel the anger welling up inside of her toward him. She was bent down beside Mystique blocking most of her naked body from the boys' views.

"If figures you'd say something like that," Andy said venomously as Magneto turned away and began to walk out. She could faintly hear him say, " Such a shame. She was so beautiful." Andy wanted so badly to scream out that she still was, but then that would have sounded really wrong. Andy looked down at Mystique in sympathy as she shivered from the cold and fear.

"Are you going to leave me too," Mystique, now Raven, said shakily.

"I have no choice. You can't come with us. Just know that you are my friend and you'll always be no matter what you are," Andy said as she pulled off her leather jacket and laid it across Mystiques body. Andy then pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Mystique.

"Mystique, please call Xavier. He'll come to your rescue. Please do that for me," Andy said with tears in her eyes.

"I will," Mystique said. Andy leaned down and hugged her.

"ARE YOU COMING FUEGA," Magneto called. Andy stiffened in anger. At that moment she could have killed him for his stupidity.

"You should go," Mystique said as a sob escaped both of the women. Andy nodded and got up and began to walk out of the trailer. She quickly wiped her eyes and held her hand high as she passed the new group of Magneto's. She even passed John who looked at her in sympathy. He knew she was pissed and he knew that he'd have to deal with it later.

"Give me the keys," Andy said as she turned to look at him.

"Andy I don't think that's such a…" John began.

"PYRO GIVE ME MY GOD DAMNED KEYS," Andy said taking the lord's name in vain. John knew she was mad when she said that. Andy was a Christian and she never really used those words unless she was very, very pissed. John slowly handed her the keys and she yanked them out of his hands and walked toward the driver's door. She yanked it open and then jumped in and jammed the key into the ignition and turned it roughly. The people who had just seen this and knew how she drove quickly made a run for Archlight's car. They knew how she drove when she was normal, but no telling what she would be like when she was mad. The only people who dared to get in her car were John who sat in the passenger's seat beside her. Magneto also hopped in with a death wish. Multiple Man and Juggernaut also jumped in. Callisto, Archlight, Quill, Pyslocke, and Gambit hopped into the other.

"My dear, I'm sorry," Magneto said, "But she's not one of us anymore."

"I don't give a damn. She was my friend, and she was yours. She loved you and you dropped her like she was nothing," Andy said making Magneto stare in shock at her. He had never known that Mystique loved him. He knew if they ever met again that she might try and kill him. Andy spun out of there almost doing a Doughnut. Dirt flew as they made their way onto the man highway. Almost everyone in the car had a heart attack.

"Back to the base Fuega," Magneto said. Andy knew that meant to go back to where they had been before they went to the rally. It was going to be a long ride and she knew they feared for their lives. She might as well get a kick out of it too since she was pissed off. Andy crossed over to the wrong side of the road and began to drive since no cars were coming. Juggernaut noticed this and said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't think this is London. We're on the wrong side of the road."

"Oh honey I know. I'm just doing this for fun," Andy said with a psycho sort of laugh. Juggernaut set back in his seat and looked up to the heavens and began to pray to god.

"Fuega, that is enough," Magneto said sternly.

"What? Afraid of a little fun," Andy said a little darkly. John looked over at her as if she had changed. Something about her wasn't right. It was like her anger was slowly taking over her.

"ANDY PLEASE STOP," John yelled at her and it was as if he had pulled her switch. Andy looked at him for a second with shocked eyes before she looked at the road. She suddenly pulled to the right side.

"Please don't do that again, Fuega," Magneto said.

"Whatever," Andy said as she kept her eyes on the road. John reached his hand over to hers and grasped it. She in turn took it off the wheel and left her other one there to continue to drive. John clutched her hand tightly and she did the same back. John knew something wasn't right with her lately. It hadn't been since she had had Johnny. Something was off about her, and the way she acted. Had she been having regrets lately or was it something else. Andy looked over at him for a moment and he completely let his mental barriers down and she reached inside.

"_What is it John_," Andy asked.

"_What's going on with you lately_," John asked, "_You haven't been the same in a long while_."

"_You'd think it be obvious_," Andy said as she glared at him for second and then turned back to the road.

"_I don't mean Mystique, Andy. What is __**really**__ going on with you," _John asked.

"_Do you really want to know? Are you sure you're prepared to hear it_," Andy asked. John nodded, but forgot she wasn't paying attention to him so he thought back to her, "_Yes I do_." Andy sighed out loud and began to think to him, "_It all started last night. You know how I have been having contact with Xavier right?_" John nodded and this time she noticed it.

"_Any way he came to me in my dreams last night. We were having our usual talk when he told me my powers are finally growing. I'll have almost the same powers as Jean did. That wasn't the odd thing though about the conversation_," Andy thought as she squeezed his hand tighter, "_John my mother…my mother is Jean. My father had an affair with her. She must have had me and gave me up to him_." John's grip tightened on hers.

"_So is that why you have her powers and you look like her so much_," John asked looking at her. Andy nodded in his direction. John shook his head. This whole scene must have looked odd to the others. The two kept nodding to each other and glancing between each other without saying a word.

"What are they doing," Juggernaut asked.

"They are talking very likely," Magneto said.

"How?" Multiple Man asked.

"By using her telepathy," Magneto said.

"Cool," Multiple Man said smiling.

Back to John and Andy though, Andy wasn't sure she wanted to tell John just yet that Jean was alive so that she kept to herself. Instead she heard him ask about Gambit. "_So what's the deal with you and Gambit_."

"_Gambit is one of my sister's old boyfriends. When I was practicing my powers last night he came and bothered me. It was then I realized who he was and remembered he's the one that got my sister pregnant. He left my sister the next day after he found out though, so out of stupidity and depression she went and got an abortion. Till this day both us can't live it down. I would have killed him last night if it hadn't been for Magneto_," Andy thought as John's own blood began to boil. John had always been against abortions. His own mother had almost gotten one when she was pregnant with him. The only reason why she didn't was because his grandmother convinced him not to. Though she threw it in John's grandmother's face when they found out he was a mutant.

"Fuega your turn is coming up," Magneto said, breaking her and John's connection. Andy quickly made the turn and Magneto began to speak again, "We should stop and get something to eat, since none of us have had breakfast today." Andy nodded emotionlessly and quickly pulled into a diner. Archlight's car pulled in beside them and parked. They all got out and headed on into the diner. Magneto didn't though as he went to change so that he didn't look odd. Juggernaut followed him to also change since it would kind of be odd to walk in there with no shirt on and a stone helmet that made you look like a dickhead. Andy and John quickly took a seat far away from the others. John slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You going to be okay with this information that Xavier gave you," John asked. Andy was debating on telling him weather or not about Jean being alive, but before she could a woman walked up in the diner's waitress outfit and asked, "So what do you two want today." John sighed and looked at the menu and quickly gave her his order. Andy ordered just water and some spaghetti. The waitress pranced off to give the guy the order.

"So are you," John asked again getting back to the subject.

"I guess I'll be. It's just weird knowing that you're not fully related to your cousin and your sister," Andy said emotionless. John hugged her and Andy hugged him back even tighter.

"Just know I'm here for you," John said.

"I know. It's just confusing you know," Andy said.

"I know," John said pulling away looking at her. Suddenly there was plates put down in front of them with food and they smiled up at the waitress as she walked off to go serve Magneto and Juggernaut who had just walked in. Andy took a sip of her water and then a bite of her food. She wasn't really hungry, but she ate for her stomach's sake and for everyone else's. After she ate about half she took a drink of her water and the got out of her booth and told John she was going to call someone and make sure that everything was going good. Andy walked towards the bathrooms and stopped at the payphone. She quickly called Bobby's number and it rang for 4 times before he picked up.

"Hello Bobby," Andy said.

"Thank god Andy. I was beginning to worry about you after what Xavier told me," Andy's heart stopped and she said, "What all did he tell you."

"Everything. Andy I'm so sorry, if I had known…"

"If you had known it wouldn't have mattered. She's still my mother there's no changing that," Andy said and then quickly asked, "How's she doing anyway."

"They just brought her in. She's still knocked out cold," Bobby said. Andy shook her head and said, "That's good. Have they determined what happened to her?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wanted some answers is all," Andy said.

"Do they know about her yet," Bobby said meaning the brotherhood.

"No they don't. I plan on never letting them know either. This isn't their business…or for now at least," Andy said. It was quiet for a few moments before Andy asked something else.

"Did Mystique call Xavier," Andy asked.

"Yeah. Hank sent someone to get her," Andy looked up to the heavens and thanked god that Mystique had let her pride go for a little while.

"Thanks Bobby. Anyway how's Johnny doing," Andy asked.

"J.B? He's good. Rogue's been treating him as if he was her own, along with Kitty and Storm. They love him. You know he's so smart," Bobby said gloating about him. Andy couldn't help, but smile at this as a tear fell from her eye.

"Yeah I know. He's my child you know," Andy said laughing.

"Yeah I can tell. He smacks me like you do," Andy laughed and said, "Well sometimes you deserve it."

"I do not. Anyway I thought I'd let you know that your sister has been trying to reach you. She told me to tell you that she's getting married to her boyfriend," Andy smiled and said, "Good, he treats her right. It's about time she ended up with a good guy." Bobby laughed and said, "Yeah I know. That's what I told her." It went quiet for another second, before Andy said, "Well I've got to go. You know…Brotherhood business and all."

"Yeah I know," Bobby said a little darkly. Andy couldn't help but feel the sadness wash over her in a wave. She hated it when he did this.

"Alright then, Bye Bobby," Andy said.

"Bye Andy. Be careful," Bobby said. Andy hung up the phone and wiped away a stray tear before she walked out into the diner and toward John who had just finished eating.

"So how are things going," John asked.

"Everyone's fine," Andy said.

"I meant our kid. Not the others," Andy glared at him and then said, "Johnny's getting along well. Bobby said that Rogue treats him like he was her own."

"Probably because she knows she can't have any," John said sadly.

"Yeah I know. I feel bad for her. She has it rough you know. I would hate it too if I couldn't touch people. Not to be supporting the cure or anything, but I don't blame Rogue if she goes and gets it," John stared at her in disbelief.

"She'd be weak if she did that," John said with an angry tint to his voice.

"John come on. Put yourself in her place. Wouldn't you hate it not to be able to touch people…to not touch me," John looked at her and sighed, "Yeah I know, but still it's an amazing gift she has. She shouldn't give it up for some guy she can't touch." Andy mumbled under her breath that she'd give it up for John, but John didn't' hear her as Magneto walked over.

"Are you two ready to go," Magneto asked.

"Yeah," they both said at the same time.

"Alright then pay the waitress and we'll meet you two outside," Magneto said walking outside with Callisto and the others. They quickly paid the waitress and walked towards the car. Andy got in and turned the car on and started to pull out when she noticed something. There was one less person in her car. Multiple Man wasn't there. He must have switched cars though because as she looked at Archlight's car she noticed there more people in it. Andy quickly pulled out and began heading back to the base.

When they reached the base they immediately headed for their room. Magneto was too busy helping the other's get situated and getting the other new mutants who had camped out outside their base situated as well. They had an army now surrounding them so Andy didn't feel as alone as she did before when it was just her, John, Mystique, and Magneto.

The moment Andy got in their room she threw off her clothes and threw on a plain black tank top, and a pair of black stretchy shorts, (imagine what jean wore). She quickly hopped into bed while John went and took another shower. Andy closed her eyes and slowly slipped into a light sleep until she felt John lay down next to her. Her eyes flew open and she turned to see him half naked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey baby. Sorry if I woke you," John said.

"No it's alright. I was barely asleep anyways," Andy said turning around and into his arms. John smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Andy kissed him back slowly as her nerves were still shocked as of lately. Soon their kiss began to get heated. Before Andy knew it, John was on top of her. He was just pulling down her shorts when someone knocked on their door. John growled in anger as he laid there a minute before they knocked again.

"WHAT," John asked looking at the door.

"Hey where's the bathroom. There isn't one in our room," Quill said.

"Down the hall, last door on your right," John said.

"Thanks," Quill said.

"Well he ruined the fun," Andy said with hint of a smile on her face. John laughed and said, "Who said the fun was over." Andy looked at him a little shocked before she suddenly realized he had yanked off her shorts and underwear. She laughed and said, "So we're a horny little thing tonight aren't we."

"Yes we are. I've been waiting all day for this and I'm not about to stop because Quill interrupted us," John said leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck while he began to search on his dresser for a condom, which he quickly found. Andy managed to raise her feet enough so that she could help him pull down his boxers, which he quickly kicked off. He pulled away a short second to put the condom on before he returned to her.

Andy wrapped her legs around his waist and he took that as hint. With one single thrust he entered her.

Andy felt like this was all she needed to make her worries disappear. This was one of her ways to blow off steam. It always had been even before she met John. That night she had met John she had been trying to find someone to blow off steam with anyway. Her sister and her had had a fight about how Marissa had given up on having a child, and it had gotten so bad that Marissa had slapped her and she had slapped her back. She had left quickly to the bar to try and blow the steam off. That's how she had met John in the first place and partly the reason why she was with him here and now. Andy admitted that she was addicted to that kind of lifestyle, but hell it wasn't as bad as people thought. As long as you used protection and made sure the person wasn't a psycho and never gave him your number or your address, then you were good.

Andy could remember a couple of times her sister, and her cousin calling her a whore because of that. Hell she knew she was one back then, but she was better then the ones you found out on the street. She took care of herself and she made sure she did the right thing. She never got mixed up with any of them, until John came along. John was like a drug to her now. She couldn't tear herself away from him no matter how hard she tried. She did truly love him and she knew it wasn't because of their connection because of their child. She just loved him. It was hard to understand, but it was there, plain and simple.

When John finished he slid out of her and threw the condom away and cleaned himself off before he looked around for his boxers and slid them on. Andy cleaned herself off too and then put her underwear and shorts back on. John laid down next to her and pulled her close to him.

"John," Andy said.

"Yeah," John said.

"Don't ever leave me," John looked at her with a smile and said, "What would make you think I'd leave you in the first place. I love you Andy, I won't ever leave you." Andy smiled and kissed him.

"But you can't ever leave me though," John said, "I'm not willing to give you up." Andy laughed and said, "I guess I could try. Just don't do me wrong, and I'll stay."

"What? No I love you too or anything," John said playful as he pretended his heart just stopped. Andy laughed and said, "I love you too. You know that." John laughed and said, "Yeah I know. I just like to hear you say it." Andy smiled and leaned over and kissed him. When Andy pulled away she snuggled in to him, burying her head under his chin, before she fell into a deep sleep. John soon followed suit after he pulled her sleeping body closer to him. This seemed like a perfect relationship, but too bad things change. Andy knew things would for the worse soon, but when, she did not know. Right now as she slept, she enjoyed just being with him. She never lied when she told him that she did love him. It sounded like an empty promise sometimes, but it was true. If he asked her to marry him, she'd say yes. Over all she loved the life she was living right now and she wasn't about to give it up. Right?

* * *

**Okay it took me a long time to finish this. It's like 5:21 a.m. where I am and I'm tired beyond all reason. So I hope you liked it and now I'm going to pass out. (Head hits key board) dkfjd;fjdkfj;df. Any way goodnight, good morning, or good afternoon.**

_**PLEASE REIVEW **_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	7. I've Had It

_**I've Had It **_

Andy was doing her normal routine this morning. She had woken up not to long ago in John's arms and had to force herself to get up and get dressed. She was now currently kicking the punching bag and listening to the radio, which was currently playing 'Tell me,' by P-Diddy and Christina Aguilara. It was a wonderful beat when you were pissed off and training. As Andy moved along to the beat while beating the shit out of the punching bag, she didn't notice a certain someone walk in. As Andy's anger got to a point where she couldn't take it anymore she punched the punching back and the spot where she punched burnt through.

"Aww poor punching bag," a voice said from behind her. Andy turned around and smiled at Multiple Man.

"Poor punching bag? You mean poor person who gets in my way when we do battle," Andy said walking over and grabbing a towel to wipe her face off, and her body. Suddenly the song changed on the radio to 'Break the Ice,' by Brittney Spears.

"God I hate that bitch, but you got to love some of her music," Multiple Man said as he went to lifting weights.

"Yeah I know. She's psycho, but hell she makes some kick ass music," Andy said as she went to lift weights also.

"Hey you're psycho, how about you start singing," Multiple Man said laughing. Andy glared at him and when he noticed her glare he stopped laughing and smiled sheepishly. She smiled and shook her head and she went on with what she was doing. Suddenly someone came running into the room and yelled for Multiple Man.

"What," James (multiple man) asked.

"You should come see this. Everyone's sparring against each other up there next to the camp," the guy said pointing upwards.

"Cool," James said looking like a kid who had just been offered ice cream. James jumped up and started running toward the door, but then he stopped, doubled back and grabbed Andy's arms and pulled her toward the door. 

"Hey," Andy said laughing as he pulled her down the hall and to the stairs in the main room

"Sorry babe, couldn't leave you by yourself. Besides you need to have some fun," he said laughing as they went up the stairs. They started slowing down though as they walked over to the crowded circle where everyone was sparring. Andy happened to notice Gambit and Quill going at it right now and currently Gambit was winning. Andy shook her head and laughed when Gambit had Quill running from his exploding cards. All the sudden she felt someone push her from behind and push her into the ring when Quill ran out. She turned around and glared at James who held up his hands sheepishly and gave her a lopsided grin. All the sudden Gambit's face changed from one of fun to seriousness. They both knew it was going down now.

"Why don't ya get out of the ring now girly. You're fighting against the big boys now," Gambit said with a laugh making the whole crowd burst out in laughter.

"Oh I'll give you a real fight asshole," without warning Andy burst into flames and her whole body was now covered in them. The whole crowd around her took a step back and stared in amazement. 

"Alright then. Bring it Cheri," Gambit said pulling out his cards and letting them light. Gambit threw a card and Andy dodged as she sent a wave of flames in his direction that he dodged as well. Gambit came running toward her with a card in hand, but Andy did what Mystique had taught her, she jumped over his head and landed on her feet like an acrobat. Gambit turned and threw another card at her feet. She jumped back and let it explode. Gambit emerged from the dust and ran at her. Andy raised her hand and pushed forward like she was punching him, and he was sent through the air a few yards in the other direction. She heard whistles around her and girls yelling for her to kick his ass. Suddenly Gambit got up and threw his cards everywhere sending smoke through the air. Andy could barely breath and her whole body full of flames shortened out. She was blind at the moment and unable to breath. All the sudden she felt someone grab her from behind and in an instinctive move she raised her foot up and nailed him. Gambit stumbled back a few steps and then gained his composure. 

Andy used her telekinesis and raised herself up in the air so that she could breath for a few seconds. Without warning a card came flying into the air and exploded right next to her. Andy went flying a couple yards and landed hard on the ground. Andy rose up and spit out dirt and turned and glared. She jumped up and said, "If you want to play dirty then fine." Andy sent wave after wave at him of fire and reached inside his head and found where he was going to move next. She had him pinned and he knew it. Andy ran at him sending one last wave at him before she jumped up and over him and kicked Gambit in the face. As she was coming back down she grabbed his shirt and he fell with her. Andy got up quickly jumped on him and held her flaming hand at his throat.

"Bravo Cheri. You beat me," he said with a smile.

"Who said I was done," Andy said edging her hand closer as the flames licked at his skin. Gambit screamed out in pain, and Andy stopped. No, he didn't deserve to die. That was the easiest escape out of this. Andy smacked him across his face leaving a huge welt and a bit of a burn. 

"Touch my sister ever again and it'll be worse," she said as Gambit held his face in pain. Andy got up and glared at him. The whole crowd stepped back except for Callisto who just showed up. 

"Why don't you fight me, if you think you're so tough," Callisto said with an evil smirk. Andy watched as Gambit got up and stumbled away.

"Fine bitch you've got a fight," Andy said. Callisto walked over and took her place. Andy sent a wave of flames at her, but she zoomed off before they reached her. Before she knew it she had her own face slamming into the ground. Andy leaned her arms over her shoulder and grabbed Callisto and threw her to the ground and kicked the shit out of her. Callisto managed to get up and run off. Andy watched for her blur and then used her telekinesis and she smacked right into a barrier and fell. It was kind of comical seeing how it looked like the coyote in the roadrunner. Only unlike the coyote, Andy actually got her prey. Andy walked over to her and threw her against a tree with her power. Callisto hit the tree hard and fell to the ground. When Andy was about to do it again, Callisto jumped up and zoomed at her. Andy went flying as the impact hit her. She landed at the crowd's feet and groaned in pain from the impact. She got up and glared at the smirking Callisto who laughed at her expense. Andy jumped up and sent wave after wave of flames at her only none hit her. Before Andy knew it she was being thrown against a tree. As she fell to the ground she set there a moment. She had to come up with a plan and fast. As she thought she realized something Magneto had taught her not to long ago. 'Sometimes you had to let things come to you.' 

Andy got up and stood there with her eyes closed and all other senses opened. Suddenly Andy felt a sudden breeze coming toward her and in one swift move she opened out her arm and caught Callisto by the throat and squeezed while her hand heated up. Callisto let out a blood-curdling scream as she fell to the floor. Part of her neck was burnt. Not badly enough to leave a scar, but it would scar. It had to hurt. 

"You bitch," Callisto said looking at her.

"What can I say I learned from the best," Andy said.

"FUEGA," a voice rang out. Andy turned and saw Magneto waving a hand for her to come over.

"Sorry my boss needs me sweetie," Andy said sarcastically with a smirk that resembled Callisto's almost. Andy walked out of there while dusting her shoulders off. She was still the top bitch around here and she let everyone know it too. 

"Yes," Andy said.

"Follow me. I need to have talk with you," Andy nodded and followed him into the forest.

"Now that Mystique is gone, you know you're my right hand woman now," Andy nodded and Magneto turned to her.

"That means you have to take on her responsibilities. I need to you to help me with this," Magneto said handing her a folder. Andy looked inside and saw that it was some criminal records.

"What are these for," Andy asked looking up.

"I need you to break these mutants out for me. One of our mutants refuses to cooperate till we get her brothers out," Andy sighed and said, "Fine, is that all."

"No," Magneto said shaking his head as he continued, "You need to start training Callisto, like Mystique trained you. If anything happens to you then Callisto is next in line."

"Magneto I can't. She's a bitch and I'll kill her," Andy said practically yelling. 

"Oh come now, she's not that awful," Magneto said with a chuckle.

"Did you not see what I just did to her," Andy asked pointing behind her back at camp where Quill was fighting Multiple Man now. 

"Yes and maybe that finally put her in her place," Magneto said.

"Not likely," Andy said under her breath.

"Come on my dear. I trust that you'll do right. If she causes a problem then come to me," Magneto said patting her shoulder, "As for this that I just gave you, I'm not going to put you through much hell so I'm sending Gambit with you to help."

"Oh yes, and he's not hell," Andy said rolling her eyes.

"You know you're starting to sound more and more like Mystique every day my dear," Magneto said. Andy rolled her eyes and quickly excused herself to get Gambit and take him with her to the prison. 

A few hours later they were in a helicopter with Andy flying. Mystique had taught her how to fly it not to long ago, incase something ever happened to her. "So why does he need us to break them out again," Gambit yelled over the roaring of the wind.

"So that we can get one of ours to cooperate," Andy yelled. 

"And he put me and you together why?" he yelled.

"Because he'd thought it would be funny I guess," Andy yelled back sarcastically. Andy slowly landed the plane and they were immediately met with guns. Andy jumped out along with Gambit and they immediately went to work. Andy took out about half of them and burned them alive. Gambit only knocked them out. When they were clear on the roof they headed on inside where they were met with more men. Andy sent a huge wave of flames toward them and they all began running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Andy waited till the last man fell before she made her way around the bodies and down the hall. They only found a few more policemen and then that was it.

Andy grabbed the keys off of one of the policemen and then headed down to the cells and began opening them all up. This was a mutant jail so she had no worries about letting them all out. When she reached the last two cells she noticed that it was the guys she was looking for.

"It's about time our sister sent for us," one Mexican guy said.

"Hey and he sent a hot chica," the other Mexican said. Andy blushed and let them out.

"Thanks. We don't know how much longer we were going to last in there," one of them said.

"The names are, Diablo and Aire," Diablo said. Diablo was sort of well built and had demon like ears. His skin was a little lighter too and he had his ears pierced. Aire was skinny and about her height. He had his hair shaved closer to his head, and his skin tone was a bit darker.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fuega, and this is Gambit," Andy said as she noticed more policemen coming down the hall, "And now we got to get moving." Andy threw a huge amount of waves at the police that Aire helped by making it stronger with his powers. The more air you have the bigger the flames. Andy and the others carefully got out there and jumped into the helicopter. Andy quickly turned it on and headed out of there right as shots rang out below them.

"Thank god. I thought we were never going to get out there," Aire said holding his chest. 

"You're telling me. If I had to eat anymore of that prison food, I thought I was going to die," Diablo said smiling at his little brother. 

"So how is Tierra doing anyway," Diablo asked looking at Gambit and Fuega.

"Wouldn't know. Never met her," Fuega said.

"What…you just saved us for our sister and you've never met her," Aire said looking worriedly over at his brother.

"Hey I'm just doing this for my boss. He's the one that knows your sister," Andy yelled over the wind. They shut up after that and just talked to each other about what they were going to do when they touch the ground and their freedom. When Andy finally landed the plane the two jumped out and kissed the ground. Not because they were afraid of her flying, but because they were happy to be free. Andy quickly turned off the plane and was about to get out when she notice Gambit extending his arms to help her out. Andy couldn't help, but blush at that. Hell she hated the guy, but he was trying. Andy jumped into his arms and he slowly put her down on the ground. She could have sworn though that he was feeling her up while he did it though.

"Andy where have you been," John yelled as he ran toward her.

"I had business to take care of for Magneto. If you do remember that now that Mystique is gone, I have to take on her responsibilities," Andy said looking at him. 

"Oh, well I was just a little worried about you when I woke up and you weren't there," John said, "I thought that Callisto had gotten a hold of you."

"Oh don't worry I took care of her. Kept her from all of those gun carrying policemen," Gambit said with a smirk. Andy glared at him and John freaked out, "WHAT. Andy you could have gotten shot. YOU DON'T HAVE HEALING POWERS!"

"John I'm fine and in one piece," Andy said kissing him on his cheek to reassure him.

"I know it's just that…"

"I know," Andy said kissing him on the mouth now in front of Gambit who she could have sworn glared at John.

"Ay you stupid idiots. I had to get someone to come after you two," a Spanish woman said in a Spanish accent as she walked toward Diablo and Aire. Obviously it was there sister. 

"Hola mi hermana," Diablo said opening his arms wide for his sister. She in turned smacked him and he held his face.

"Ay what was that for," he said holding his face.

"For leaving me at the bar all by myself and having to pair up with some idiots to get you guys back," Andy felt offended by this, but she wasn't going to intervene. This was a family problem. Andy and John walked on back to the base to talk to Magnet when suddenly Andy stopped and held her head in pain.

"ANDREA. HELP ME ANDREA. ANDY," it called louder in her head.

"Baby what is it," John said turning her to face him.

"I don't know. I could have sworn." Andy began, but cried out in pain suddenly. Soon the cry turned into screams.

"ANDY, ANDY, ANDY, HELP ME ANDY. COME SAVE ME ANDREA. COME HELP YOUR MOTHER. ANDY, ANDY," the voice kept repeating the same thing almost. Soon there was a crowd forming around Andy and two pairs of strong arms helping her up.

"What's wrong with her," Gambits voice rang out, but Andy couldn't really hear it. It was becoming fainter as the other voice screaming her name grew louder.

"NO, NOT SCOTT, ANDY HELP ME. ANDY, ANDY, ANDY, ANDY. ANDY _**KILL ME**_," the voice said.

"NO," Andy screamed out through tears, sweat, and…blood. Andy wasn't standing in the lair of the Brotherhood anymore. She was standing in Xavier's Med Bay and she was looking at Logan trying to control Jean, or at least what she thought was Jean. 

The thing before Andy's eyes was nothing near what Jean looked like. In fact Andy looked more like Jean at the moment than this human shell. This wasn't Jean…at least not anymore. The creature started shaking it's head as Logon tried to explain to it that it could be helped. 

"No Logon she can't be helped. This isn't her," Andy said not realizing that he saw her.

"ANDY WHAT THE HELL. GET OUT OF HERE," Logon yelled her name seeing her. 

"YOU CAN SEE ME," Andy yelled.

"ANDY LEAVE NOW," Jean's voice rang out.

"NO, I WON'T," Andy yelled over the debris that was being thrown around in the office, "AT LEAST NOT THIS TIME MOM." 

"Mom," Jean whispered. Then all hell broke loose. Jean's eyes turned black and Logon was suddenly slammed against the wall. Jean got up and started walking toward the exit, but she took one last look back and said in an eerie voice, not like hers, "I'm not your mother anymore." Andy shivered and suddenly awoke in her own sweat, tears, and blood.

"ANDY," John yelled shaking her.

"NO," Andy's eyes shot open. Her nose was bleeding and blood was running down the sides of her mouth. Andy jerked out of Gambit's and John's grasp and turned away and threw up the bile that had been threatening her since she awoke. The whole brotherhood was surrounded around her along with Magneto.

"Fuega, child what happened," Magneto asked bending down to her level. Andy let out a low sob; choking on the words she was trying to get out.

"Her Erik…it's her. She's alive…Jean's alive," Andy said looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"She's telling the truth. I felt a presence. A strong presence. A mutant too, and she's a class five. More powerful than you," Callisto said walking over to Andy and pulling her into her embrace. This was the first time that Callisto had ever showed compassion. To bad it was a bad situation to mention it.

"My mom's alive," Andy said surprising Magneto and everyone around them. Magneto's eyes widen and looked at both girls.

"Where is she," Magneto whispered.

"Home, her home," Andy and Callisto said at the same time. Magneto jumped up and started pointing at a few people and told them to head to the helicopter. Andy got up and looked at John. He walked over and took her into a hug, but there moment was soon ended. 

"John stay here. I've lost to many good ones already. I don't need anymore. Andy you're coming with us, maybe you could help," Magneto said taking her from John's arms gently and leading her toward the helicopter. Andy looked back over her shoulder at John. She knew what he was thinking. She had the same thing going threw her head, '_she couldn't help her_.'

* * *

**Okay this is all I can get out right now. I had to give the movie up again so I have to wait till I get it again. I promise the next chapter will be more amazing. Anyway goodnight, good morning, or good evening. Either way...BYE.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**NO FLAMES**_


	8. Crawling in My Skin

_**Crawling In My Skin **_

Andy got off the helicopter with Magneto holding her like a child as if she would fall. Andy was still shaken up from the vision she had had and she was very wary about being here. She could feel Jeans presence, or more so the Phoenix's presence. It was angry, confused, and vengeful. She shouldn't be alive it wasn't right. This was going to throw everything and everyone off balance. The more Andy thought about it, the more Andy wanted to turn around and run back to Xavier. To bad she saw him pulling up in a car though. The brotherhood took their place as Magneto and Andy walked toward Storm, Logon, and Xavier. Andy felt Xavier's eyes traveling to her. She could hear him in her mind.

"_Turn back Andy, this is not your place."_

"_Yes it is! She's my mother."_

"_Not anymore child. She is…something else."_

"_She may be, but Jean is somewhere in there. She's calling me, and I can feel her."_

"Leave Andy," Xavier said out loud surprising both Storm and Logon. However Magneto ignored this as he said, "You were right Charles. This one is special."

"What the hell are you doing here," Logon said accusingly toward Andy more than Magneto.

"Coming for my mom," Andy said dryly, surprising Storm who had no clue what was going on. 

"Mom?" Storm said cocking her head and that's when she realized how similar Andy was to Jean. They were practically identical. They could have been mistaken for twins if Andy had looked like this before Jean had supposedly died. Storms eyes widen as she realized the story that the Jean had told her years ago was real. Aaron had gotten her pregnant when they were both young and foolish. Jean had gone away for 9 months and came back sadder than ever saying that everything was fixed.

"I know why she is," Logon began, but then looked up at Magneto, "But why are you." Logon seemed to growl these words as he glared at Magneto.

"Same as the professor, visiting an old friend," Magneto said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't want trouble here Erik," Xavier began.

"Nor do I Charles," Magneto said looking over at Andy to see her contorted face. Jean was still trying to contact her, but was failing miserably as the Phoenix was slowly conquering her. Andy knew it would help if she reached out, but she was afraid to. She was afraid that if she tried, the Phoenix would destroy her mentally. That's why she didn't dare do so.

"So shall we three go inside," Magneto said patting a hand on Andy's shoulder letting her know that she was to be with them to help calm Jean down, if that was even possible.

Magneto and Andy began walking toward the house as Xavier followed behind them.

"I've come to bring Jean home, Erik, and even Andrea. Don't interfere Erik," Xavier said looking directly at Andy as he said this. Andy tried not to keep eye contact, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do it for long. Xavier was like her grandfather. She couldn't completely ignore him.

"Just like old times huh," Magneto said as he walked toward the gate where the other brotherhood members were waiting.

"She needs help Erik. Jean is not well," Xavier said grasping Andy's hand for a short second just to squeeze it to reassure her it would be alright. Andy tensed, but then relaxed. It was like a complete cure over her nervousness. She knew he had messed with something in her mind, but what, she didn't know.

"Funny you sound just like her parents," Magneto said with a strain in his voice as he walked the hill like path. Magneto stopped when he was close to Juggernaut. Andy couldn't hear him, but she had learned to read lips while she was in the brotherhood and she knew damn well what he had just said.

"Nobody gets in the house." Andy felt a fear wash over her and Xavier noticed this and began to try and calm her once more. As Magneto quickly walked up the path to catch up to them Andy unlocked the door with a twist of her hand and her powers. The door opened without a hand to touch it and Xavier rolled inside.

"I see your powers have improved as well child," Xavier said with a light smile.

"It helps when you have a teacher," Andy said a little to coldly than she meant to.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you needed to learn them…. I thought you needed to protect yourself," Xavier said as all three mutants hairs stood on end. One was from the chill going up their spines, and two the tension in the air due to Jean's powers. As the three walked into the kitchen they found that the closer they got the more the room seemed to hover. In fact Andy felt herself almost lift off the ground, but she set her powers to where they'd keep her in place. As they got closer to room Jean was in, she couldn't help but feel a nauseated feeling pull at her stomach. She was afraid of Jean, or at least this Jean.

When the three mutants walked into Jean's living room, Andy could have sworn she almost threw up in her mouth. She was afraid and her nerves were getting at her. Watching her mother sit in a chair, tightly grasping it as if it was her lifeline, did not help the situation of the room hovering. The moment they were noticed though everything fell and at least then Andy felt a little better as some tension went away. Jean looked at the two men first with cold eyes before switching to Andy's direction and then Andy could have sworn they softened for a moment before they turned evil again.

"I knew you'd come," Jean said softly looking at Xavier.

"Of course. I've come to bring you home," Xavier said and that's all it took to send an angry look building onto Jean's face.

"I have no home," Jean said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you do mom," Andy said inching closer to her than the other two were.

"You have a home and a family Jean," Xavier said pointing at Andy. Jean seemed to be slowly falling for it until Magneto spoke up.

"You know he thinks your power is to great for you to control," Magneto said butting in, trying to persuade her himself to come with them. That's something that Andy didn't want. Jean was unstable and she needed help. She needed, Xavier's help. Not Magneto's.

"Erik," Xavier warned.

"I don't think your mind games are going to work anymore Charles," Magneto said keeping eye contact on Jean, and Andy who had scooted so close that she was now bending down holding Jean's hand softly. Jean's hand grasped around Andy's tightly, but in a comforting way. She could hear Jean screaming for help, and at the same time another voice screaming to protect the cub that was hers. That these two men were predators who were after them. Waiting to bite into their prey.

"Is that it..." Jean began leaning forward with an evil look on her face, "…You want to control us." Jean's hand squeezed around Andy's indicating she was including her.

"No," Xavier said in astonishment.

"She's just like me Xavier. You know sooner or later, she will have to be controlled too," Jean said evilly looking at both men, "She's just as strong as me and powerful. Do you want to control her?" Both men were shocked by the way she was turning this around, but Magneto quickly caught on.

"He does. He wants to keep you and your child's precious gifts hidden from the world my dear. When they can be so much use to us," Magneto said.

"No, I want to help you two," Xavier said defending himself.

"Help us..." Jean said with tears lining her eyes, "What's wrong with us."

"Absolutely nothing," Magneto said with enthusiasm in his voice. For some reason she couldn't help, but think that Magneto had planned this. That to use the own prey's cub against her and try and force her to think that the other predator was wrong and he was right in what he was doing. In some ways he was, but in others he wasn't.

"ERIK STOP," Xavier said looking up at Magneto.

"NO CHARLES NOT THIS TIME," Magneto yelled, "You've always held them back. Giving them only little to work with." Magneto was right with that point. It had taken Xavier a while to tell Andy most of the truth. What else was he holding her back from? As Magneto spoke, even she was falling into his trap.

"I've held you two back for your own good," Xavier said gently, but not gentle enough as a lamp flew from behind them and crashed into a the wall.

"Stay out of our heads," Jean said evilly slowly pushing some anger into Andy as well. She couldn't help, but feel the rage as well. She couldn't help but feel mad at him for not telling her the truth and never letting her make her own choice by herself completely. Andy felt her own powers unwinding slowly and the house began to shake along with the help of Jean's powers.

Suddenly all doors slammed and Xavier closed the space between the three of them. "Look at me Jean, I can help you. Look what you are doing to your own child. You are filling her up with your own rage." Xavier said taking Andy's hand, which she quickly wrenched out of his. All the anger, the pain, and the sadness from the years she had been ridiculed for being a mutant, and all the years she had came to accept herself, now they felt like they were being mocked and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She slowly stood up as her own eyes turned a deep solid black.

"Get out of our heads," Jean said fighting him off for the both of them. Suddenly Xavier's chair was pushed back by Jeans' power.

"Perhaps you should listen to her Charles," Magneto said loudly over rumble of the shaking house.

"You two must trust me. You two are a danger, to everyone and yourselves, BUT I CAN HELP YOU," Xavier yelled.

"I think you want to give them the cure," Magneto said and that's what it took for Andy to lose control. As she stood more with pride and her hand left Jean's, she spread out her arms and raised her head to the sky and suddenly it was like a tornado was bursting through the room. It was like Andy couldn't control her own self-control anymore. What was happening? Was it her doing it our Jean, or better yet her own alter ego?

"Look what happened to Scott. You killed the man you loved just because you couldn't control you power…"

"NO STOP IT," Jean yelled with tears running down her face. Andy could feel her own self lifting up and its then she knew that Jean was using her powers to control her, to help her make more havoc by connecting Andy's and her powers together. Suddenly the windows burst behind them sending shards dancing across Andy's back scraping her slightly. Magneto was blown through the glass doors and into the kitchen where he fell onto the floor. 

Suddenly the couch was thrown against the wall and it shattered into pieces. The wind was so strong in the room that it looked like Xavier had stuck his head outside of a window, almost like a dog does to feel it's face be blown back practically off it's skull. Though she knew he was holding on to try and break Jean's connection on Andy it was not working. Pretty soon it was both Jean and Andy using their powers making the connection stronger.

"Jean let me in," Xavier said trying to talk through the wind. As the power grew more intense Jean stood as her own eyes went hollow black. She grasped Andy's hand connecting them even more in power. Andy tried to stop what she was doing, but her power was beginning to grow weak as Jean forced it for her.

Xavier lifted out of his chair out of nowhere and the chair slid back living him hanging in midair. Andy felt a tear slip from her eye as she tired to control herself, but failed miserably. Andy felt the house lift off the ground and hover in the air. Xavier just stared wide-eyed at her. She felt him trying to connect their minds, but Jean was blocking him from her.

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real **

Andy kept trying to gain back her own control of her power, but it was slowly failing screaming out in anger and frustration she noticed how the predicament only worsened. 

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling

Andy watched as Xavier's skin looked like it was burning. She tried so hard to stop it even screaming out, "MOM PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM MOM." She began sobbing as she only continued with what she was doing.

**  
I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

She remembered the time way back when she had discovered her powers. She had felt so vulnerable at the time and how she had had a hard time trying to control them. Now was no different. She had to fight it.

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

Andy slowly felt control come back and she slowly began to let go, but as she did a sharp pain bounced through her body and once again she found herself using her powers on Xavier. She could faintly hear Magneto calling for them to leave the professor alone. As much as she wanted too she knew she couldn't she had to work even harder to do that and not even that she could do. 

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...**

Looking in the mirror not to far off, there wasn't much of a difference between Jean and herself except longer hair, younger features, and one was a little taller. The one thing that was the biggest fact though was that Andy had mental control, just not physical at the moment. Jean had physical control, but not mental. Suddenly the idea struck in Andy's mind and she slowly began to throw her own mind into Jean's. Jean screamed out in pain, but all the same took in the images and the words that Andy kept repeating. 

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE MOM. I NEEDED YOU. WHY DO YOU DO THIS NOW?" those words screamed inside her head distracting her partly as Andy gained the upper-hand slightly as she seemed to calm the tension down, but as soon as she did, it ended as Jean fought back and took control again.

"I'M PROTECTING YOU," Jean screamed inside her head making Andy clutch at her head slightly. 

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

No she couldn't be losing again. This was too unreal. How could she stop it?

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing…CONFUSING what is real**

Andy watched as Xavier slowly started to turn to ashes, "NO DON'T," Andy sobbed, "PLEASEEEEEE S-STOP." Jean wasn't listening as she made sure that this continued. Andy reached out to Xavier. 

"_How do I stop her?"_

"_You can't my dear."_

"_That's impossible there's got to be a way."_

"_Not now…Not this time." _

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling…confusing…(repeat chorus in whispers)**

Andy noticed how the door opened and Logon peaked in. He was fighting the power. Damn if he could fight it so could she. Andy slowly pulled herself together and with her last energy she broke the bond, but not in time to save Xavier. Right before he burst into ashes he turned toward Logon and smiled and through his mental ability he said to Andy, _"You'll always be in my prayers child. Do the right thing, fight her?"_

"Don't let it control you," Xavier said to the both of them.

"I won't," Andy whispered as she watched his body disintegrate into ashes. Tears flowed down her eyes as the power was lost and the house fell to the ground again.

**Confusing…CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!**

Sobbing uncontrollably she felt Magneto walking toward them now. Jean was now crotched down holding Andy tightly looking around as if she had just woken up from a nightmare. This was Jean…for now anyways.

"What have I done," Jean whispered into her sobbing child's ear.

"You've killed our last hope," Andy choked. Jean pulled her closer and held her tighter. Magneto bent down toward them and wrapped the cape over them.

"Come with me my dears," Magneto said pulling both mother and child up and out of the room toward the helicopter leaving Storm and Logon to cry over the ashes left over of Xavier.

When the brotherhood arrived back at camp, all John could do was soak in the fact that Jean was truly alive and clutching onto his own child's mother. This was too unreal for him. As John went to go to her a hand outstretched and stopped him.

"No let them be alone. They have been through quite enough, besides it's best you learned what happened from me," Magneto said grabbing the boys shoulder and slowly pushing him toward the hatch down into the metal lair. 

Gambit stood where he was staring in the distance at Jean hugging Andy refusing to let go. Andy didn't seem to care much as she broke down completely in her arms. Why had the old man mattered so much to her any way. Hadn't she mentioned one time in the helicopter coming back to the base from picking up the two Latinos, that she had left that all behind. What was going on with her? It's like everything she did was all wrong. Was she making that many big mistakes? Gambit turned to look at the other members who just stared wide-eyed at the two as well. They were all afraid of what was to come. They all knew now that there were two class 5 mutants living in their mists, and one of them didn't always have control, and the other one could be controlled by the uncontrolled one. Gambit knew there were bad things ahead of them now.

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked it because now I'm going to sleep. (Head crashes onto the computer) hgfkjfd;fjoh.**

**Okay so anyway goodnight, good morning, or good evening. I hope you enjoyed it and Bye.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW  
**_

_**NO FLAMES**_


End file.
